A Twisted Forever
by Evx
Summary: What if Forever never happen. What if Mina's "forever" was should I say... twisted. Let's just say only one side can have a happy ending here. Gather 'round children and read about Mina Grimm's story that takes place after Reign.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I was thinking. It's been a while since I wrote my story Slowly Evil. So I thought what if I didn't make it where Jared and Teague fought against each other. What if Mina became darker for a different reason? So I came up with the idea of writing another dark Mina story. But this time different. This time it won't take place after Fable. This time it's after Reign. This time motives will be different, heroes will change, and I may or may not up the romance. Who knows. Now without further ado here is** **A Twisted Forever** **.**

 **Mina's Pov**

I can't believe Mei is gone.

It is so hard to believe. She's gone and it's all his fault. He killed Mei. He killed her and he doesn't even care.

But the worst thing is I'm torn between feelings. I'm so mad at him for doing this, for killing innocent people, for killing Mei all for a stupid dagger. Yet I can't help but think about when he was good. When his smile was warming. Even after he was stabbed seeing him with so much power and how I hurt him (unintentionally) sent a shiver down my spine, and it wasn't because I was scared. When he danced with me, I couldn't help feel a little relaxed. It's so hard for me to stay mad at him for too long. I should hate him for everything he's done. But I'm torn.

I am snapped out of my trance by Brody calling my name.

"Yes Brody." I reply

"Are you ok Mina?" He asks worried as always.

"I'm fine. I'm just lost in thought." I say.

You see after the whole fire thing, Brody and I started dating. Maybe this time it won't be ruined by the Fae wiping his memory. He's really sweet but he's a little overprotective. Especially since He has my mirror. That little fact seems to drive Brody up a wall with panic. I should be worry but for some reason I'm not.

"Come on." Brody says opening his car door. Did I not tell you? We were driving to the horrid place they call school. Now we are here. Yay.

I step out of the car and Brody grabs my hand. We walk into school and the minute we do the whispers start.

"They're dating."

"He even gave her his ring."

"Who knew Grime could get him."

"She probably begged him."

"He probably felt bad for her."

I seriously wish people would mind their own business. I ignore the whispers and continue walking. I thought I could make it to my homeroom without problems but I guess I was wrong. I say that because Savannah just had to come up to me and Brody.

"So Brody, you felt bad for Grime huh? You know you can totally ditch her and come back to me." Savannah says flipping her hair.

"Listen Savannah I wouldn't date you even if it was to save my life. And for your information I asked her out and I had to do it multiple times before she said yes." He replies.

"Brody you're so funny." She says laughing. She puts a hand on his chest.

"He wasn't joking. Now get your hand off my boyfriend please." I say. It usually wouldn't bother me but I really do not like Savannah. Wait that's an understatement. I hate Savannah. I suddenly feel the dagger that is hidden in my secret pocket (that I can only reach) buzz. (I found out He cannot take the dagger from me I have to give it to him physically. So I carry it everywhere with me.)

Savannah glares at me and I give my own glare back, ignoring the dagger's vibration.

"Whatever Grime. This isn't over." She says. She turns away.

But before she leaves I say, "The name is Mina, White." Calling her by her last name like she does me. She walks away without a word.

Before Brody can say anything I tell him let's just get to class.

We walk to homeroom and find our seats.

Something doesn't feel right. I have this weird sensation that something powerful is coming. I try to ignore the feeling. The bell rings and the teacher walks in.

"Today class we have a visiting student from a different country. He will be with us only for today." He says.

He motions for the kid to come in. When he does walk in the sensation gets stronger. Who is this kid?

"Class meet Teague." The teacher says.

I feel my breath hitch. Then he raises his head and I see his eyes. It feels like my body is on fire. The sensation is so strong right now. And when I thought it couldn't get any worst, he looks at me with those bright blue eyes.

Next thing you know everything goes black and I fall.

 **Mina passed out after seeing Teague. I wonder why. Well I guess the next chapter will tell why… or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in this. I kept multitasking and I was typing this while typing something else. So sorry in advance.**

 **Mina's Pov**

Ugh my head hurts.

I wake to find myself in the nurse's office. I look around to see if I see anyone, but no one is here.

"What happened?" I ask out loud to no one in particular getting off the bed I was on.

"You fainted once I walked into the room. I took you to the nurse."

I know that voice.

"W-where are you?" I ask looking around.

He suddenly appears out of nowhere with his signature smirk on.

Teague.

"Why did you take me to the nurse?" I ask cautiously. Something is still not right. I don't feel that sensation anymore but I know something is up.

"I couldn't have my favorite Grimm hurt. Beside you fainted because of me it's only fair that I bring you here." He replies. His smirk never faded. His eyes have a mischievous glint in them. He steps closer to me. I back up.

"I did not faint because of you. Besides you didn't have to take me. I have a boyfriend you know." I say.

I see his jaw tighten after I said that. He takes another step closer to me and once again I step back.

"Your _boyfriend_ couldn't help you even if he wanted to." He replies looking a tad bit angry. He basically spat out the word 'boyfriend'.

"W-what do you mean?" I stutter because I get a shiver down my spine. But for some reason I don't think it was from fear.

"I wouldn't allow it." He mumbled to himself. He didn't want me to hear it but I did.

"What?" I ask to make sure I was hearing correctly.

"None of your business Grimm. I'm done playing games." He says in a growl. He come towards me and before I can do anything he has me pinned to the wall. His hand creeps around my neck and starts to apply pressure. I try to get him off of me but that makes him squeeze harder.

"Listen and listen close, I want the dagger and I know you have it." He starts. His other hand moves to the location of the secret pocket. I gasp.

"You will give me the dagger or else. And as you know I have no problem doing this the hard way." He says with a dark chuckle. I feel the dagger vibrate again. Once it does I see Teague wince and moves his hand from my pocket to his chest.

He seems to be in pain because his grip is loosening. I feel the air return to my lungs. I know this is weird but I actually feel slightly worried about him. Strange right.

"Are… are you ok?" I ask cautiously. His hand is still around my throat so I have to be careful.

"I'm fine." He snaps. He lets go of me and backs away. I step closer to him for some reason but before I can get close he turns to the door.

"Remember what I said Grimm." He says before leaving.

I look up at the clock and realize it's the end of thirds period. How long was I out?

I see my bag on a chair. He must've brought it too when he took me to the nurse.

I start to think. The only way he could've gotten me to the nurse is by carrying me. I feel my face go hot at the thought of him carrying me.

I shake my head and leave the office walking to my class.

 **Teague's Pov (Time skip to after school)**

I do not see how human can do that every day. It was so boring. I must admit the only thing slightly interesting was lunch time. A girl, I think her name was Savannah, spilled her food on Mina on purpose. Mina was so mad she took her milk and poured it all over the girl's head. Mina got up and left while the girl kept screaming. I couldn't help but laugh. I've never see Mina do anything like that before.

Mina.

I couldn't get her off my mind today. First I kept wondering why she fainted the moment I looked into her eyes. Was it because she was scared? Then after me easily convincing the teacher to let me take her to the nurse (and using magic so her idiot of a boyfriend couldn't take her) I lifted her up and carried her bridal style.

Looking at her, she looked so peaceful. I couldn't help but to take in her scent. Strawberries. It was almost hypnotizing. I brought her to the nurse and used a little magic to make sure no one came in and that the nurse left. I then checked to see if it was anything medically was wrong. When I saw nothing I waited for her to awaken.

She seemed startled when she heard my voice and couldn't find me. Everything was fine until she mentioned her stupid boyfriend. I'm not jealous. I just really don't like him.

My anger consumed me and next thing I knew I was pinning her t a wall. I was choking her. It felt thrilling to see her squirm. Everything was fine until I felt a pain in my chest. It was more like tugging. It didn't hurt but yet it did. I let her go so I can calm down.

She surprisingly asked if I was ok. I was taken aback. The closer she got the more pain I felt. I snapped at her so she can back away. But she didn't so I left.

I wonder what the heck happened that caused me to feel that pain in my chest.

I hate not knowing things. But I'll figure out soon enough. For now I have other matters to attend to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to TheArtistNextDoor review which warmed my heart, I decided to update.**

 **To TheArtistNextDoor: Thank you so much. It warms my heart to know that you actually read my story and liked it. That was the first story I ever written so I'm touched. This update is for you.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Mina's Pov (This story will have a lot of her pov. I mean a lot.)**

This day was just hectic. First Teague shows up to my school. Then I fainted. Then he takes me to the nurse's office and suddenly chokes me. He is suddenly hurt and I became worried. And it turned out he had every class as me. Lunch time Savannah spilled her food on me and said something smart so I poured my milk on her. I in turn got in trouble for that and got detention.

At least this school day is over. Right now I'm in the car Brody, Ever, Nan and Nix driving to my house. We are going to the movies later but I wanted to go home and change my now ruined clothes. Nan agreed with me saying an outfit means everything.

We reach the house and walk inside.

"Wait Mina before you change, Brody told me that you fainted today after Teague came in your class and that he took you to the nurse. What happened?" Ever asks.

"Well when I woke up he told me that he brought me to the nurse. When I asked why he didn't really answer my question. I told him he didn't have to bring me and he said well Brody didn't so he did. I asked why and he mumbled something. Next thing you know he's mad and pinned me to a wall choking me. He told me that I will give him the dagger. Suddenly the dagger started vibrating. Once it did Teague suddenly moved his hand from where the dagger was to his chest. He looked like he was in pain. He let go of me and then disappeared." I reply leaving out a thing or two about me being worried.

"Which reminds me, why didn't you take me to the nurse Brody?" I ask with my 'you better have a good reason' look.

"Well I tried but the teacher kept telling me to sit down. He insisted that _Teague_ brings you to the nurse." Brody replies.

"Teague probably used some magic." Ever concluded.

"Well are you ok?" Nan asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answer back.

"Ok good. You can go change now Mina. We were just checking." Ever says.

"Ok."

I turn and go upstairs to my room. I look through my closet to find an outfit. I pick out a white tank top with the words "I make my own fairytale endings." Ironic right. Anywho I put it on with black jeans and hi-top sneakers. I look in the mirror one last time before I go downstairs.

While going downstairs I stop and hear talking. Something tells me to just listen and stay hidden. I listen to that something.

"Look Mina doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way." I hear Brody say.

"I agree." I hear Nan say.

"Then why don't you just break up with her instead of sneaking behind her back." Nix asks.

"Trust me its better this way." Brody replies.

I step out just a little so I could see them.

I wish I didn't.

When I did I saw Brody and Nan sitting next to each other holding hands. I can't believe them. How long have they been hiding this? How long have they been sneaking behind my back? I push back the tears in my eyes. I'll just wait until they tell me. There is nothing I can do now.

I come down the stairs like nothing happened.

"Hey guys I'm ready." I shout.

I hear shuffling and when I walk into the living room everyone was in the same seating before I left. I force a smile on my face.

"What took you so long?" Nan asks jokingly.

"It took me forever to find my shoes." I lie.

"Well if your room didn't look like a disaster zone maybe you would've found the sooner." Nan says laughing.

I force a laugh and then say that we should leave now. We all get in to the car and drive off to the movies. It just so happens that once we got Brody and Nan went to get seats and save them while Ever, Nix and I get snacks and stuff. I didn't say a word.

Ever, Nix and I walk to meet Brody and Nan at the seats. Not surprisingly we had to sit in different row. So Nix and Ever sat together in one row, Nan and Brody sat in another row and I Brody's girlfriend sat alone in a row further from the rest. Nan claimed that she wanted to sit next to me but Brody wouldn't move. To be honest I don't mind sitting alone.

 **Time skip to after the movie**

"That movie was awesome." Brody says.

'It was scary." Nan says.

I just roll my eyes. I was far back but not blind. I saw Nan hugging on to his arm. And I saw when he wrapped his arm around her. We get to the car. I told Nan that she can have the passenger seat. She asks why sounding nervous.

"I want to sit in the back this time with Ever and Nix. I haven't yet. Do you not want passenger?"

"No it's ok, go ahead you can talk to Ever and Nix." She says like she's doing me that biggest favor in the world.

I fake smile at her and get in the car. I decided I might as well talk to hold up my lie.

We finally get to my house and once again they all come inside.

We start talking about the movie. Charlie and my mom come home.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going? Did you have fun with mom today?" I ask after hugging him.

He nods and shows me the book mom bought him. It's a superman comic book. He seems so happy. I walk over to my mom and give her a hug.

"How was your day mom?" I ask.

"It was great; I wished you could've been with us." She replies.

"Me too." I say. I'm glad they had fun.

"How was the movie?" Mom asks.

"It was great mom. We all loved it." I answer. _Some more than others._ I think.

Before my mom can reply I get that weird sensation again that I felt this morning. But this time it is not as strong. This time it just feels like something or someone magical was coming. A Fae indeed.

I hear a scream and look behind me. I see Nan screaming and some weird guy standing in my living room.

I sense his magic so I know he is Fae.

"Wilhelmina Grimm, I am here for the dagger. Now hand it over to me." He says.

Great. Teague must've sent this guy to take the dagger. But that doesn't seem right. Every time Its Teague that appears for the dagger. He never sent anyone to me.

"Who are you and what do you want with the dagger?" I ask him standing straight to show I'm not afraid.

"Who I am is not important. My 'employers' so to speak believes that the dagger is not safe in your hands. They think that the dark prince can easily take it from you. Now give it to me or I will be forced to get it from you. And I have no problem doing that. I was told to get that dagger by any means." He answers.

"I refuse to give you the dagger." I say. I'm looking for the Grimoire but it is nowhere to be found. That's strange it was just on the counter.

"Nan take my mom and Charlie upstairs to my room." I say.

Nan got Charlie but my mom started to refuse.

"I am not leaving my daughter here with a random Fae!" My mom shouts.

"Mom please."I beg.

When she doesn't move I give Brody the 'help me please' look. He understands then he lifts my mom up and walks her upstairs. I hear her fussing but Brody didn't let go.

I turn back around to the guy to prepare just in case he attacks. I was about to step forward but then Ever flies in fast at him. She and Nix distracts the guy for a while. I am still looking for the Grimoire. Yet I still can't find it.

Suddenly Ever and Nix comes flying backwards towards me. They look a little dazed. I help them up.

"Mina I think you should give him the dagger." Nix says.

"I agree. He said he'll keep it safe and we won't have to worry about anymore bruises besides the ones we have." Ever says.

"No way. How do I know he is not secretly working with Teague? Besides who in the world did you get past the barrier around this house." I say turning to him.

"I have my ways." He says. He moves forward ready to attack me. I prepare for the hit but it never comes.

I open my eyes which I now realize were close and I see my mother holding a sword blocking his hit.

"Mom what are you doing? And where did you get the sword?" I say shocked.

"Protecting my little girl. And I keep weapons in house just in case. Here you go sweetheart." She replies handing me a sword.

I take the sword and start to fight along with my mother. I gain a little bit of joy because we are actually winning. It's too hard for him to fight us both. We are so close to winning against this guy.

Suddenly we both fall and our swords fall out our hands. It was like magic. Before we could get up, the guy comes in front of my mom.

"This is what happens when you interfere." He says then gives a fatal blow to my mom.

"MOM!" I scream and run over to her.

I hold her in my arms.

"Mom, Mom. Please be ok. Mom." I say. Then weirdest thing happens. A light goes over Mom. And when it dies down, I see mom. But she looks different. I still hear her breathing but it sounds shallow.

"Mom what happened?" I ask.

"Mina, listen to me. I am not human. I am Fae. I am a siren. You and your brother are half Fae. I have a spell over you that hides your true form. Mina dear please don't be mad at me. I didn't know what else to do." She tells me.

"No it's ok Mom. You had your reasons just please stay with me." I say with my tears rolling down my face.

"I love you Mina. Please tell Charlie I love him."

"No mom. MOM!"

She's not responding to me. She's…gone.

I held her in my arms and cried.

But what I didn't see is that that guy is behind me. I turn around when I hear the guy curse. The guy had a sword in him and Charlie was handing me another sword. Charlie just saved me.

"Charlie you are supposed to be upstairs with Nan. Go now please. Oh and Charlie… Mom said she loves you." Charlie nods and hugs me. Before he could move, I see a blade poke out from Charlie's stomach with a whole lot of blood. Charlie falls to the ground.

"That what you get for stabbing me you little demon." The guy says.

I look down and shock. This can't be. This can't be. My mother and my little brother died protecting me. They're gone. I hear the guy chuckle.

"Poor thing, don't like the sight of blood." He laughs.

I just feel my rage bubbling up inside me. I want this guy gone. I stand up with the sword in my hands. All I see is red.

"You killed my family. I will KILL YOU!" I scream.

I attack him so fast he doesn't even see the blade. He tries to fight back but is failing miserably. I finally take my sword and stab him right in the heart. I watched as the blood comes out. I finally see his body go lifeless on the floor.

I realized how heavy I was breathing and try to breathe normally.

Ever, Nan, Nix and Brody slowly walk over to me.

I drop on my knees and start to cry. They just watch me. I don't think of anything else but my now dead family. I have no family left. I just cry even harder. I can't believe it.

They're gone.

 **I hope you guys had you tissue box next to you. It pained me write this slightly but it was needed for the story. Poor Mina. Also girls (and boys) if you know you boyfriend (or girlfriend) is cheating on you do one of two things. 1. Break up with them. 2. Break up with them and murder them and the person they cheated with then hide the body. If you choose option number two please do not go to jail.**

 **I'm just joking with y'all. But seriously make sure you break up with the jerk and kick them to the curb. Don't be like Mina. But again it was needed for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So it's one of those stuck at home days with nothing to do. So I've decided to put up as many chapter of this story as I can. Besides I'm really excited about this story. You see I recently wrote a Sisters Grimm story titled "Love till the end" but it was out of pure emotions. I find it really bad but I think it helped me a lot to write that story despite what some may say. Anywho this story is a total make up for that story and it adds one more story for this glorious book. So now on with the story.**

 **Mina's POV (Next day)**

I didn't get any sleep last night.

All I kept seeing when I closed my eyes was my mother and brother dying. It was horrible. I was supposed to protect them. It was the main reason I took up the quests. Now I've failed and they're gone. To say the guilt is killing me would be an understatement.

I'm just sitting in my room holding the comic book mom bought Charlie. He seemed so happy. It was the last time I saw him smile.

 _*Knock knock knock*_

Someone is at the front door. I get up to go see who it is. I walk down stairs and open the door. There stands Ever, Nix, Nan, and Brody.

"Hey Mina." Nan says while they all walk in.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you guys be going to school?" I ask.

"Well you're not going to school so neither are we." Brody says while hugging me. I stand stiffly in the hug. He lets go and they sit down.

"So how are you doing?" Nix asks cautiously.

"Horrible." I say.

They all look at each other with a knowing glance. Something tells me there is something going on that I do not know about. And I'm going to find out what.

"If you don't mind guys I'll be going upstairs for a little. You guys can stay down here." I say.

"Yeah no problem. We'll be right here." Ever says.

I walk up the stairs feeling them watching me. I walk down the hallway so I'm no longer in sight. I open and close my door to make it seem like I went in my room. I count to ten and slowly make my way in to my hiding spot. From here I can see and hear everything that's going on. I make sure I'm really quiet so no one hears me. I start to listen in.

"Who knew Mina would be this affected." Nix says.

"Yeah. But none of this would've happened if she would've just given up the dagger." Brody says.

"Well we expected her not to give the dagger. It wasn't her resistance, it was really her mom." Nan says.

"Yeah, if her mother did not start to fight the plan would've gone according to plan. All of that happen and the plan still failed." Ever says.

Plan? What plan? What are they hiding?

Nan sighs and I see Brody get up and walk over to her. He hugs her.

"Hey don't worry. We'll come up with another plan and everything will be fine." He says to her.

"Yeah I guess. Thanks Brody. You're the best." Nan replies.

Then I see my boyfriend and my best friend kiss. ON THE LIPS. Talk about back stabbing.

"Hey you two better stop that. Mina may catch you one day. And that will really screw up any plan we have." Ever says.

I decide it's time to come out of my hiding spot. I walk to the entrance of the living room.

I stop and say, "Too late."

They all turn their head towards me.

"Oh hey Mina." Nan says looking down.

" What plan were you guys talking about?" I ask silent but deadly.

"What are you talking about? We-"

I cut Brody off.

"Cut the crap. What were you guys talking about?" I say a little louder.

They all look at each other and sigh.

"Look before I tell you just know we did it with your best interest in mind" Ever says.

"Stop stalling and tell me already." I say getting impatient.

"Ok well you see that guy yesterday, we were the ones that let him in." She says.

I stay quiet wanting to hear more.

"We were the ones who told him to get the dagger from you by any means. The plan was once he got the dagger he would give it to us. Then we can keep it safe." Ever continues.

"It was going to work but you started to fight back along with your…mother." Nix adds hesitating on the word mother.

"We knew what was best for you so we made you and your mother fall with a little of Ever's magic. We knew your swords would fall." Brody says.

"We didn't know he was going to kill your mom and we really didn't expect Charlie to come and help you." Nan says.

"You. It was you guys fault." I say softly. My eyes go wide and I yell, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU GUYS ARE THE REASON MY FAMILY IS DEAD! YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AND BROTHER!"

"Now Mina we didn't expect that to happen. It wasn't part of the plan." Ever says. They all slowly come closer to me like I'm a wild animal.

"NO! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! NAN AND BRODY WERE THE ONES WATCHING MY FAMILY. THEY LET THEM FIGHT! YOU GUYS DID NOTHING TO HELP PROTECT MY FAMILY! BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PLAN MY FAMILY IS DEAD!" I scream. I back away from them.

"Mina the plan was for your best interest. We didn't want you being hunted down for some dagger." Brody starts.

I run off before I can hear anything else. The last thing I hear from them is them calling my name.

"MINA!"

I take off towards the woods with the dagger in my pocket. I keep on running until I think I'm far enough. When I'm deep into the woods I stop. I catch my breath and fall on my knees.

"It's all their fault. They betrayed me. They didn't trust me so they plotted behind my back." I say to no one but myself.

"Not only that. My own boyfriend and best friend were dating each other behind my back and refused to tell me." I continue

"They all betrayed me." I say.

I take the dagger from my pocket and look at it. My family died because they wanted this.

"Teague is not even heartless like them. At least he comes to me for it. They go behind my back. He wouldn't try to justify killing my family. I don't even think he would stoop that low to even kill them." I say aloud again.

I look at the dagger and remember yesterday. I finally start to break down. I cry my heart out.

"I hate them so much. I hate them. I hate them all." I say while crying.

I stop crying because I feel the dagger vibrate again. I look down at it and see its glowing. The last tear I have dropped from my eye and on to the dagger. I look and notice the tear is black. The dagger glows brighter then suddenly stops.

I stroke the dagger lightly and I feel it hum just like the Grimoire did when Jared was attached to it.

I get up and walk to the river close to me. I was about to wave my hand in the water to calm me down. But then I hear their voices again.

"I can't believe she ran away."

"I don't see why she I being so stubborn, we were doing it for her."

"Man how far did this girl run?"

"If she grew up a little and listen none of this would have ever happen."

Hearing them made my blood boil. They are going to blame this on me. How dare they? I feel so angry. Then I get an idea.

I take out the seam ripper and open the gate. Before walking in I say "I'll show them."

With that I walk through and the gate closes behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mina's Pov**

When I step through the gate, I see that I am right next to the Fae palace. Perfect. I sneak pass the guards, which is not to hard because they are giants and giants are known for being stupid.

I'm inside. All the memories I had of being in this place come back to me. First when I went to save Charlie. It was the time Jared told me he loved me. The when I was competing to be Teague's wife. Part of me wanted to be his wife but I knew that it would never happen.

I walk down the hallways looking for one room. I walk until I see a study room. The exact room I was looking for. I look in the room to see Teague looking at something. A book it looks like.

I step in but he did not notice me so I call his name.

"Teague." I say

He turns around in surprise. His face takes on a dangerous look. He gave me the 'I'm going to kill you' look that I usually get. It's no surprise there.

"What are you doing here?" He asks in a demanding tone. He steps closer to me.

I take out the dagger and a single tear rolls down my face.

"I'll give you the dagger… under one condition." I say hoping my voice doesn't fail me.

He seems taken aback by what I said. He visibly calms down and crosses his arms.

"What is the condition." He asks. I know he can just take the dagger now without making the deal with me. But it can't hurt me to try.

"You let me help you take over the two planes. Let me live here and help put you in power." I say confidently. And I mean it.

Teague look absolutely shocked that I said that.

"What did you say?" He asks stepping closer to me.

"You let me live here and help you come in to power and I'll give you the dagger." I reply.

He comes closer to me and now we are only a foot away from each other. He looks at me like he's trying to see if it really is me.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" He asks suspiciously.

I hold back my tears.

"I want revenge. Yesterday my mother and brother died protecting me from a Fae guy telling me to give him the dagger. Today I found out that not was my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend, my so called friends were the ones who planned for that guy to come. They told him to come and take the dagger by any means. They blamed it on me and my family saying we should have never fought back." I clench my fist from anger.

Teague stood there looking surprise. Did he not see this in my mirror?

"Did you not see this in my mirror?" I ask.

"I haven't looked in your mirror for three days. I had other stuff to do." He replies.

He closes the gap between us so now I am looking up at his eyes. It's like you can get lost in them. Neither of us speaks for a while. Then he finally talks.

"I agree to your deal. You may stay here and get your revenge." He says.

I feel so happy that he said that. I want to jump up for joy. He backs away and then says, "I'll take you o your room."

He leads me down a hallway that seems like not too many people would go down. We stop at a blue door. Across from the blue door is a black door. He opens the blue door. I look around the room and it is gorgeous. It has a queen size bed and bathroom. The vanity set is beautifully designed. This room is amazing.

"This is your room. My room is right across from here. I am sure you will find everything you need." He says.

I look up at him and smile.

"Thank you Teague." I say. Then I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek.

I walk in slightly with a blush on my face.

"W-well if you need anything just call me." He says with a slight tint in his cheeks.

He turns to leave but I stop him.

"Wait Teague." I say.

"Yes." He says turning around.

I take out the dagger and stick it towards him, gesturing for him to take it.

"Here I said I'll give it to you. I wasn't lying. It is part of our deal." I say. I kind of feel sad because I know that he' only letting me stay because of the dagger.

He reaches to take it but he stops. He shakes his head.

"No Mina you keep it for now. Don't worry I won't kick you out once I get the dagger. I'm a man of my word. You can stay here." He says with a slight smile.

"Thank you so so so much Teague." I say with a big grin on my face.

He chuckles and says, " You're welcome." He turns and walks out of the room.

I walk to the bed and lay down. I look at the ceiling and smile. I get up and take off my clothes. I had my pajamas under because once I took a shower I didn't put on regular clothes until they came.

I lie back down and think about everything that has happen. I scowl.

"You will all pay, mark my words." I say aloud to no one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Teague's pov**

I left Mina's room and immediately went to mine.

Why did I give her the room directly across from me? Why was I so nice to her? Why didn't I just take the dagger and send her on her way?

I sit down on bed wondering all of these question.

I think about what she said about her family. She thought I was looking at her mirror. I should have been. I could've stopped it before her family died.

Wait a minute why do I feel guilty?

Well either way it still wasn't right. Some friends they are.

" _Did you sense her anger and darkness? It was basically radiating off of her."_

Well if it isn't my brother Jared. Now to be honest we actually get along now. Once we both realized or hate for certain things we became closer. Granted it took a while since we both wanted to kill each other. Even though that would technically be suicide.

" _Yes I did."_ I reply.

" _Did you feel it when I tried to touch the dagger. The power it gave off in Mina's hand was so strong. It felt like her and the dagger were somehow connected."_ I say.

" _Why don't you go back to her mirror and see what happened yesterday and today. Maybe it will shed some light on this."_ Jared says.

I nod my head. I walk to her mirror and "rewind" it so to speak. I go to yesterday after-school. I see Mina found out about her boyfriend. At that very moment I want to tear the human apart. Jared agrees with me. I see that they went to the movie and yet again the humans went behind her back.

I finally get to the part where her mother and brother comes home. Everything seem to be going fine until some guy comes. He asks for the dagger. When she refuses the fight is on. It somewhat hurts me that she accuse this guy of working with me. Did she really think I would send someone to get the dagger?

I come to the part where Mina's mother comes and protect her daughter. The two girls fight against the guy until they both magically fall. Her mother takes a fatal hit. Mina holds her mother in her arms.

Suddenly the mother turn into a…siren?

She explain how both Mina and her little brother are both sirens. At this moment both ,Jared and I are surprised.

" _Mina's a siren? Wow."_ Jared says.

" _Wow indeed."_ I say.

I look back and see when her brother saved Mina from getting hit and gave her a sword. She told him to go back upstairs and the message their mother gave her. Before the boy could leave he was stabbed through the back and the blade came threw his stomach.

The guy laughed at Mina's misery.

Mina got up with her sword and started attacking the guy. She was moving so fast the guy didn't have to fight back properly. In the end she killed him with the blade straight through his chest.

" _Whoa. Did you see the way she killed him?"_ Jared says.

" _It was magnificent wasn't it?"_ I say.

" _To be honest yeah it was. When I tried to teach her how to fight with a sword she almost never hit her target or never wanted to hit her target."_ Jared replies.

I fast forward her mirror to earlier today. She was spying on her "friends". Hearing them vaguely talk about a plan was one thing but when the idiotic human decided to kiss that sent Mina to reveal herself.

Mina demanded they tell her what they meant about a plan. They hesitated but in the end they told her. They tried to blame it on her and her family but not boldly.

As her anger rises I feel Jared anger rise too. I cannot lie, I am getting quite angry myself.

She starts to yell at them. They try to justify themselves but Mina wasn't taking it. Soon Mina ran out of the house with the dagger. She runs deep into the woods. Then she stops. She talks about the betrayal and how they didn't trust her. I hear her say how I'm not heartless and how I'm better than them.

Even after everything I've done to her, she believes I'm not heartless.

I look to see Mina crying on the ground and I can't help but to feel bad for her. I hear how she says she hates them.

The weird thing is the more she says it the brighter the dagger glows. She stops crying and looks at the dagger. A single tear fell on the dagger and it was black. A black tear? The dagger glows brighter but then it stops. Mina runs her hand over the dagger softly.

" _She used to do that with the Grimoire. Whenever she did the Grimoire hummed to show they were connected. I know that look on her face from anywhere. That dagger hummed so they must be connected."_ Jared says.

" _Well if they are connected that means the more hatred she feels the more connected her and the dagger becomes. The more connected the darker Mina becomes."_ I say.

I look to see Mina by a river. She was about the put her hand in but she heard their voices. What I heard them say made me want to tear them from limb to limb. Mina became more angered and then took out the seam ripper.

I turn the mirror to present time because I know what happened next. I walk away from the mirror.

" _You know Teague if being with the dagger makes Mina darker ,then being with you should do the same."_ Jared says.

" _I do not follow sorry."_ I reply honestly.

" _Think about it. You have a shard of the knife in you. Meaning you give off the same energy as the knife. So…"_ Jared explains.

" _I affect her the same way as the knife. "_ I finish.

The longer Mina is around me, the darker she becomes. I let my mind wander thinking about a dark Mina. It excites me. I would love to see that. I think about watching her get her revenge, her looking up at me to tell me that we won. Looking at her bright smile with a glint of evil in her eyes. Holding her…

Wait a minute, I should not be thinking of those things. And did I just say **WE** won? If anything it is **I** won. I shake my head to dismiss those thoughts. Why am I thinking of those things?

" _Because you love her."_ Jared says in a taunting voice.

" _No I don't."_ I reply.

" _Yes you do Teague don't deny it."_ He says.

" _I do not love her."_ I say.

" _Oh really."_ He says in a challenging tone.

" _Yes really."_ I reply accepting his challenge.

" _Then why is it that you said yes to her deal? Or when you blushed 'cause she kissed you. Or when you felt guilty for not being there to help her. Or even before when you knew her as Elle, you threw her out the window because you thought she betrayed you and didn't love you. You even initiated the quest just so you can find her and never gave up after all those years. Or when you were jealous of the human boy on multiple occasions. Or when-"_ I cut Jared off

" _Enough. I get it Jared. Fine I'll admit it. I love Mina Grimm. You happy now?"_ I say. I can feel Jared smug.

" _Very happy. Now what are you going to do about it?"_ Jared says.

I think about it. What am I going to do? Suddenly I get an idea. I smirk.

" _I'll just add another part to our little deal."_ I say.

" _Oh really and what would that be?"_ Jared asks interested.

" _That she becomes my dark queen."_ I say with an evil grin.

" _I love it."_ Jared exclaims. I can feel his excitement.

Soon Mina Grim will rule by my side as my dark, evil queen.

I give an evil chuckle.

"I can't wait." I say aloud.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mina's pov**

I sit up in my bed. I couldn't sleep at all.

Every time I close my eyes I just see my mother and brother dying. It is haunting.

I couldn't save them. They died helping me. I shudder at the thought.

I look at the clock on my nightstand. It reads 2:42 am. What kills me is that I never really asleep, I just never got up. I really want to sleep since I haven't slept in two days.

Maybe I can go to Teague's room. I always felt better when other people were with me. Charlie used to sleep in my room when one of us couldn't sleep.

I would hate to wake up Teague but I really want some sleep. Besides it doesn't really bother me to sleep in room.

So I may have a tiny crush on him. Who am I kidding, I love him. I realized it when I fainted from seeing him. But I won't tell him because I know he doesn't feel the same way about me.

I get up and walk out of my room and to his door. I hesitate before knocking.

 _*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

I hear shuffling and then I see Teague open the door.

I froze when I saw him.

He was in regular loose black pajama pants. His hair fell carelessly over his eyes. But the part that really got me is that he is shirtless. SHIRTLESS PEOPLE.

I being the idiot I am said the first thing that came to my mind.

"You're in regular pajamas." I could have slapped myself.

"I don't always dress like a prince." He says casually.

I blush and it take me a while to speak again.

"Um sorry for waking you up but I couldn't sleep so I was wondering if I can sleep in here since being with other people always help me." I say kind of quick.

He seems thrown back by my request.

"Uh sure." He says.

He moves out of the doorway and I walk in. I hear the door close. Teague then lights a lamp. I turn to Teague and he suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask tilting my head slightly to the side.

"Oh nothing, I just didn't see what you were wearing before." He says not looking directly at me.

I look down and remember that I'm wearing a fitted spaghetti strap tank top and really short shorts. Hey its hot in my house, of course my pajamas would be like that.

"Oh yeah." I say bushing.

Teague walks to his bed and sit down. I on the other hand look around. He has a huge bed with black and red sheets. A book shelf with ever fairytale book known to mankind. A desk, that look like a studying area, with exquisite designs. His room I amazing.

"Wow." I say softly.

He chuckles lightly and then motions me to the bed. I walk over and it down next to him.

"So what's wrong?" Teague asks. Either I'm going crazy or Teague sounded worry. I hope it's the latter.

"Every time I close my eyes I see them. My family. I see them die. I remember my mother's cold body in my arms. I remember begging whoever is control of my life to save my mother. I remember the amount of blood Charlie lost. Seeing the blade stick out from him. Watching him fall. Those memories haunt me. I haven't slept in two day because of it." I say. I feel a tear roll down my face.

Teague turns my face towards him and he wipes the tear. He looks at me and smile slightly.

"Don't worry everything will be ok. We'll get revenge on them. I promise." He says in a tone I will say lovingly.

I give him a small smile back.

"Thanks." I reply.

There was a silence between us two. Both of us just sitting there not facing the other. That is until Teague calls my name.

"Mina." He says.

"Yes Teague." I answer back looking at him.

Next thing you know I'm pinned to his bed with him on top of me. He's not hurting me but I gasp out of surprise.

He leans in a grazes his lips on my lips.

"Mina, I'm adding another part to our little agreement." He says on my lips.

"What is it?" I breathed. This boy is just so hypnotizing.

"Not only will you help me take over the two planes, when I do you will rule as my dark queen right beside me." He says.

He has to be kidding. He doesn't want me as his queen. It's impossible. Isn't it?

"You mean that?" I ask him shocked.

"Absolutely." Is all he responds.

He leans in and starts kissing me. I was surprise and I gasp. He used that as a chance to stick his tongue in my mouth. I soon melt in to the kiss and start kissing him back. We soon start having a tongue war. He then pulls away and start kissing my neck. He soon found my weak spot and kept kissing there. It felt heavenly.

"Teague." I say softly.

I feel him smirk and he continue kissing my neck.

I feel this dark feeling come over me like a blanket. It felt divine. It felt like darkness was seeping into my soul and taking away all of the pain. It felt so good.

I lifted my head a little so Teague can get a better view of my neck. He notice and immediately started to kiss more.

He finally stops allowing me to catch my breath a little.

"You should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow. And you have to see my parents because sooner or later they will find out." He said going to the side of me.

"Well I have a day ahead of me tomorrow. I love you Teague." I can't believe I told him I love him.

"I love you too Mina. We can continue this another time my love." He replies then gives me a short but sweet kiss.

He loves me. HE LOVES ME! YAY!

"Goodnight Teague." I say.

"Goodnight love." He replies.

I can't believe it. Teague loves me. This is the best night ever.

With that thought I fall in to a nice sleep.

 **And that ends my marathon write. 4 chapters. That seems pretty good to me. This chapter to be honest was my favorite chapter write. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapters. Until the next update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back. Sorry for the late update guys. I just so wanted to write more especially since I already have this story planned out to the very last chapter. I think I'm more excited to find out what happens than you guys… and I'm the one writing the story.**

 **Narrator's pov**

Early morning in Teague's room we find the new couple sleeping. And what a sight. Mina is wrapped in Teague's arms. The dark prince himself has a big smile on his face. It wasn't the evil, cruel, death giving smile he usually gives, but a sweet, warm, loving smile. **(A/N: Shocker right)**

Everything is perfect.

That is until his parents walk into the room.

The king and queen were expecting to see their son awake in his room, like he usually is this time a morning. For that matter they expected to see him alone since he hates for anyone to be in his room.

Imagine their shock when they saw Teague sleeping in his bed with his arms wrapped around Mina Grimm, the very girl he'd tried to kill many times.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Maeve shouts.

Teague and Mina wakes up to the sudden noise. Mina looks startled but Teague looks like he's used to the noise.

"Mother do you have to be so loud?" Teague asks casually sitting up.

Mina still half asleep sits up along with Teague. She slightly holds on to his arm. Since the two are now sitting up, the covers fall off of them. With their attire is now visible that really causes more shock and confusion. But can you blame them? If you found your son, who is known for being dark and mean, sleeping in the same bed as his enemy while he is shirtless and she is in a fitted tank top, wouldn't you be a little confuse?

"Teague you tell me right this instance what in the world is going on and why _she_ is here." Maeve says in a strict tone. She points at Mina when she says "she" practically saying it like its poison.

Teague turns towards Mina.

"Why don't you go get ready for school, you can use my shower." Teague says sweetly to her. She nods and gets out of bed and walks to his bathroom.

Once the bathroom door closes, Teague turns back to his parents. His expression darkens immediately. His parents gulp.

"Mother are you telling me what to do?" Teague asks in a tone that would seriously either give you a heart attack or make you piss yourself. Who knows maybe even both. Everyone including his parents know that no one dares to tell the dark prince what to do. Not unless they have a death wish.

"N-no." Maeve mumbles out then take a step back.

"That is what thought." Teague says.

Teague motions his parents to come in further. Both hesitantly come in fully. Teague stands up and walks slightly closer to his parents.

"Now listen to me. Everything will be explained once Mina comes from school. Until then neither one of you asks or talk about the matter. Is that clear?" Teague says. If his glare didn't kill you, his tone sure did. **( A/N: That or his bare chest showing with his built body and abs. Don't judge me. =-P)**

His parents nod knowing what disagreeing can lead to. He gives an evil smirk and walks back to his bed. He sits down and asks his parents what is their reason for coming to his room. His parents then remember why they were there and start talking about kingdom things.

Mina after a few minutes peaks her head out of the bathroom.

"Um Teague, I have no clothes, that includes undergarments." Mina says slightly embarrassed.

"Oh yes.' Teague says in realization. He snaps his fingers and all of her clothes from her house appear in her new room along with an outfit and undergarments appearing in the bathroom.

"All of your clothes were put in your room and an outfit plus undergarments are in the bathroom." Teague says.

"Thank you." Mina says and goes back in to the bathroom.

Mina soon comes out of the bathroom with a shirt that says, "Sorry, I'm allergic to Idiots.", **(A/N: If I found a shirt like that it would literally be my favorite shirt.)** ripped jeans, and black converses. She left her hair out with a side bang covering her left eye partially.

She walks over to Teague. Now fully realizing the Fates are in the room Mina turns to them and greets them.

"Good morning." Mina says.

She turns back to Teague.

"Are you ready to go to school?" Teague asks with a smirk and her book bag hanging off of his finger.

"Unfortunately yes I am." Mina says taking her back pack away from him. **(A/N: Yes I realize I said book bag first then back pack. Roll with me here.)**

"Do try not to kill anyone today." Teague says jokingly.

"I'll make no such promise." Mina replies.

 **(A/N: I seriously get told that every time I go to school. My response is usually like Mina's. Also sorry guys for all of the A/N.)**

Teague chuckles at Mina's response knowing that she means that. He then waves his hand and Mina disappears. Teague knows Mina cannot use the seam ripper too much.

He looks at his parents and notice their confuse faces. He brushes it off and basically dismiss them. They get the message and leaves his room. Teague smirks and goes inside his bathroom to take a shower. Who know what the dark prince is thinking.

 **So I personally believe that this chapter sucked but it is needed so I tried my best with this. I assure you the next chapter is better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mina's pov**

I end up two blocks away from school. I start to wonder why Teague put me two blocks away. Then I realize that people would be suspicious if I suddenly appeared at school. I start to walk the rest of the way to school. I seriously do not want to go to school. I want to stay with Teague. I rather deal with stupid Fae with Teague than stupid humans alone.

I reach the school and walk in with a grim look. No pun intended. I head to my locker to put my books in. I don't really need them for homeroom. And even if I did, I would still leave them. I refuse to do any work today. I'll probably only do work in art and gym.

I get to my locker and guess what I see. Or should I say who in this case. Oh yes my so called friends. My mood goes from slightly annoyed to irritated and they haven't even spoken yet.

"This is my locker and I would very much appreciate it if you guys would move from it so I can put my books in." I say.

They slightly move over so I can reach my locker. I roll my eyes and put my combination in.

"Mina where did you go yesterday? You just disappeared." Brody says. They all nod in agreement.

"Where I went is none of you guys business." I answer without looking at them.

"It is our business Mina. I'm your godmother." Ever starts.

"We're your best friends." Nan and Nix continues.

"And I'm your boyfriend." Brody finishes.

With each comment they I feel my anger rise. Then I snap.

"First of all, you are not my godmother. She died." I say to Ever.

"You guys are not my best friends. A best friend wouldn't make out with my boyfriend on multiple occasions nor would they hide a secret as big as the cause of my family's death from me." I continue looking at Nan and Nix.

"And finally you are not my boyfriend. Not anymore. I refuse to date someone who cheated on me with my so called best friend and had a part in that horrible plan." I finish.

I notice crowd around us but I don't care. They started crowding once I turned to Nan and Nix. Once I finish with Brody whispers start. Many about how I just broke up with Brody.

"Have a nice life together you two." I say to Nan and Brody with sarcasm. I slam my locker and turn to walk away.

Before I leave I look over my shoulder and say, "Watch out."

I walk away leaving them shocked.

 **Time skip to lunch**

I'm sitting down at a table by myself thank goodness. Everything was going fine. That is until Savannah walks up to me. And as always when Savannah and I are in close proximity a crowd automatically come to see what will happen.

"Hey Grime I heard about your little break up. Shame. But I don't blame Brody though. He just wanted a little fun. Obviously you weren't good enough." She says with a laugh. Some join in and laugh others just whisper.

"Sorry I'm not a hoe like you are. I don't know how to keep a boy entertained as well as you do." I reply with a straight face. The ooh's can be heard throughout the crowd. Many of them start laughing. Savannah just stands there speechless not knowing what to say. That's what she get's for starting with me.

And just when I think this girl can't get any stupider, she proves me wrong. I just feel a sting on my face. The idiot slapped me. She really slapped me. I turn back to see her smirking.

"That's what you get loser." She says to me.

I feel my anger rise again and before I know it I lose control. I pull back my arm and punch her right in the nose. I punched her so hard you can hear the cracking noise and she falls down.

She stays on the ground holding her now broken nose. She looks at me in shock. Everyone does for that matter. I bed down and pick her up by her shirt.

"Next time you touch me I'll make sure that I'll break more than your nose and you better not say a word about this. Understand." I threaten.

She just nods and I drop her. She gets up and runs away.

I turn to the crowd and say, "That goes for everyone. Anyone who dares even think about telling I will break you badly. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nods in fear and hurries away from me. I turn and walk away with an evil smirk.

 **Time skip afterschool (Sorry for all the time skips guys.)**

I walk out the school with a smirk on my face. Everyone stayed away from me in fear after what happened with Savannah and I. It was glorious seeing them fear little ol' Grimm. I start walking away from the school. I know Teague is going to bring me back to the Fae plane but I have to get far enough from everyone.

Then I hear someone call my name. I turn around to see my old friends running up to me. I think I'm just going to refer to them as the group for now on. They finally catch up to me and stop.

"What the heck Mina happened during lunch? Did you seriously have to break Savannah's nose and threaten everyone?" Brody asks me while all of them look at me like I have six heads.

"That's none of your concern so now leave me alone." I say and turn around. I continue walking but I her them calling my name.

"Where are you going?" I hear Ever ask. I ignore her and continue walking. They start to follow me when I don't give a reply. No matter I'll lose them anyway.

I start to walk faster so it is harder for them to keep up with me. I weave in and out of people. Then I turn down a dead end path. I smile and look at the wall and disappear.

Next thing you know I'm in the Fae plane castle. I walk to my room. When I open the door I see Teague sitting on my bed with his famous smirk.

"You know you got me away at the right time." I say to him walking in.

"I know." He says.

I roll my eyes. Suddenly he disappears and reappears behind me. He turns me around and wraps his arms around my waist I look up at him.

"You know breaking that girl nose wasn't very nice." He starts with a light chuckle. "I loved it." He finishes. He then gives me a short but sweet kiss.

"Thank you." I say.

"So love are you ready to explain everything to my parents?" He asks me.

I nod and he grabs my hand. We walk out of my room and walk towards the throne room. This should be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

**When we last left off (Even though I updated this back to back. Writing is entertaining, especially when I get reviews.) Mina and Teague were going to the throne room to explain everything to the Fates. Will everything go good or will there be problems? Will the Fates approve of this relationship (not like it matter, Teague can do whatever he wants)? Will I get reviews for this chapter or be left broken hearted? Find out now in chapter 10 of A Twisted Forever.**

 **Mina's pov**

We walk down the long hallway that leads to the throne room. I now have to explain to the Fates, the rulers of the entire Fae plane (for now anyway), that I am now helping their son the dark prince gain power and take over the human plane (not Fae because then they'll get worried) and I am also his girlfriend. Yes break out the champagne we are officially dating.

We reach to the throne room and open the doors. We walk in and see his parents sitting on their thrones. Queen Maeve looks at me like I'm a street rat while King Lucian looks like he is quite interested to find out what is going on. We stop a few feet in front of them. I give a small curtsy just to be polite.

"Now mother, father, I know you two are wondering what is going on. So now Mina and I will explain." Teague says. It is almost frightening to think about how Teague can be so polite and yet in a matter of seconds turn and kill you.

He looks at me and nods. I guess I'll start first.

"Well your highnesses, two days ago my mother and brother was killed by a random Fae person, who is now dead. Yesterday I found out that my so called friends planned for this guy to come and take an item away from me by any means. I also found out that my now ex boyfriend and my ex best friend were dating behind my back. Anywho, my old friends tried to blame the plan's failure on me and my now deceased family. I became enraged and left towards the woods. They tried to find me so they could blame it on me. I then came here to make a deal with Prince Teague. If he allows me to stay here and help him, I will in turn give him anything he wants." I explain.

His parents look at me with expressions. The king looks at me with slight pity and remorse. The queen on the other hand looks at me with disgust. Before either one of them can say anything, Teague speaks up.

"I agreed to her deal and took her to her room, which is the room across from mine. When I went to my room I thought of another part that I will add to the agreement. Later that night she knocked on my door asking if she could be in my room because she is having troubles sleeping. I agreed. I told her about my addition to our agreement. I take it as you can take it from there." Teague says.

"What was this little addition might I ask?" Maeve asks.

"I'm glad you asked mother. She is to become my queen. We are already courting." Teague says with a cold smile.

"WHAT? A MERE HUMAN CANNOT RULE ON THE THRONE, A GRIMM AT THAT. THAT IS PREPOSTEROUS!" Maeve shouts.

"Well to be fair your highness, I am not a human I am a siren. My mother was a siren, so was my brother. My mother put a spell on both me and my brother to hide our appearance." I say correcting her. I hate how she just tried to belittle me.

"Can you reverse the spell?" King Lucian says finally.

"Well technically yes and no. I know that I need to have a lot of concentration and focus on my magic. But I haven't tried it yet. So I do not know how it will work exactly." I answer honestly. I stole a book from the godmothers today that told me how to reverse spells.

Maeve scoffs and says, "I highly doubt that you will be able to break the spell. You have no experience with magic and do not have the concentration needed for it."

I growl at her comment and look at her.

"You wanna make a bet." I threaten.

Maeve looks surprise at my comment but then says, "Watch who you are talking to _girl_."

Throwing all respect out the window I say, "Last time I checked I was talking to you." I put on an evil smirk knowing I am getting under her skin.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Enough." Teague cuts her off.

He goes behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. He pulls me closer to him.

"Mina Grimm will be my queen. If anyone has a problem with that they will have to deal with me. Am I clear? He says in his princely voice.

His parents nod in agreement. I hear Maeve say something about insolent little girl but I ignore it.

"I think Mina Grimm is fine for Teague. Even as Elle Cinders they seemed to get along." King Lucian says.

I hiss at the name "Elle Cinders". It reminds me of when everything went wrong and when my precious Teague was hurt.

"How do you know I was Elle Cinders?" I say like its poison.

"Teague told us a long time ago who you were.

"What's wrong dear, remembering when you tried to kill my son?" Maeve says in an accusing tone.

I am getting angrier by each word.

"I did not try to kill him. That was that stupid elf. She's the one who stabbed him. She tried to kill him. I WAS THE ONE THAT SAVED HIM!" I shout.

"Yes and that is why he threw you out of his tower. Because you "saved him"." Maeve says mocking me.

I pull myself away from Teague so I can calm down. I clench and unclench my fist.

"I did save him. He's alive today isn't he?" I say trying to keep my temper down.

"Then tell me dear, how did that elf survive the reapers? Do you deny that you saved her?" Maeve asks. She's trying to blame me. I hate that.

"I do not deny that I saved her. At that time I had a big heart and hated to see anyone get killed. She looked so weak and broken. She was barely able to talk. But that does not mean I was working with her. Once I saved her I told her that if she dares try to attack Teague again, I will kill her. She ruined everything." I say.

Before Maeve could say something I say, "You weren't paying attention at all. If you were you would've notice that loved Teague. I wanted to make sure he was happy. I still love Teague and I will do anything for him. I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE DOUBTING MY LOVE FOR HIM! NOT YOU OR ANYONE ELSE IN BOTH PLANES!" I shout.

To prove my point, I turn towards Teague and grab him. Then I give him a full out kiss on the lips. Teague caught off guard left his mouth open. I use that as an opportunity to use my tongue. Teague finally melts into the kiss and start kissing me back. After a minute or two we pull away from each other. I turn back to his parents to see Queen Maeve with her mouth slightly open and King Lucian with a small smile.

"Do you believe her now mother?" Teague asks holding my hand.

Maeve mumbles something under her breath. I smirk at her in victory.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have something to do." I say turning around pulling Teague with me.

"Teague." King Lucian calls.

Teague stops and looks over his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Make sure I am not a grandfather just yet." King Lucian replies. I can basically hear the amusement and approval in his voice.

"Of course father." Is all Teague says. He turns back and we continue walking.

We leave the throne room and walk towards his room.

"I loved how you handled my mother." He compliments.

"Why thank you. I just couldn't have her talking to me any kind of way." I say.

"So what is it that we have to my love?" Teague asks. I have the feeling he knows what I have plan.

"Oh nothing… we just need to finish what we started last night." I say I a mischievous tone. **(A/N: I am referring to what happened in chapter 7.)**

"Well I guess we should hurry then." He replies with an evil smirk. He lifts me up bridal style and teleports us to his room. He puts me on the bed and looks down at me. Next thing you know we are making out.

"As much as I love the shirt, it has to go." I say.

He agrees and takes off his top. I see his wonderful chest, perfectly built, glory and all. I pull him towards me and we continue where we left off.

 **First of all, no they will not have it. Sorry. I don't do smut nor do I imply it. Second of all, I had to stop it there before it turns into something else. Anywho please review guys, your reviews mean so much to me. Till next time. And knowing me, that may be soon. Later y'all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess who's back? Yup it's me. Before I continue I would like to say that I really do appreciate y'all reviews. They are so kind and encouraging. Thank you guys so so so very much. You guys are the best. Now on with the story.**

 **Mina's pov**

It's been a month since I started living on the Fae plane and started dating my sweet dark prince. Teague is so amazing. Everyone talks about Teague like he's a monster. When you really get to know him, you see that along with his dark side, which is oh so attractive, he can have fun and be caring.

But the best part is when he does something evil because he cares.

I remember one time he found out that some of the servants didn't really, shall we say, respect me when he wasn't around. They would ignore me and talk about me. When I ask them a question they would turn their backs and keep on working. Slowly I kept losing my patience with those few. I finally decided to set them up. I made Teague hide while I went to them. I asked them to direct me to the library. I even said please. Fortunately for me, they decided they had enough. So they told me just because I am dating the prince, that does not mean I can order them around. They've been ignoring me for a reason, but I must be too stupid to realize.

Now normally I would've been angered over what they said. But this time I just smiled. I gave them a smile that would haunt their dreams. They didn't understand why I smiled until they notice where my gaze was. They turned around and saw my dearest Teague mad at them. They gulped and bowed. He picked one up by the neck (the one who did most of the talking) and basically growled. Now to avoid giving anyone nightmares, I will just say that those servants never again disrespected me. They even call me princess and bow. Teague really did some damage to them.

I love him so much. He treats me like a princess. **(A/N: Like your boyfriend should. He should treat you like royalty. Remember that.)** He plays with me, helps me, he even taught me how to use my magic better and how to let the darkness help my powers. He makes everything better.

Unfortunately, he isn't with me during school. And to be honest, that is when I need him the most. School has become awfully boring. It's the same old thing. I go to school; the group (my old friends) asks me where I have been. I ignore them and go to my class. People stay away from me in fear (That never gets boring.) I go through all my classes, somehow passing even though I am doing no work. I leave school, the group tries to follow me, and then I "lose" them. That has become so boring.

I'm sitting in my room, bored out of my mind because Teague had to go to some royal Fae meeting. I don't know when it's over, but I hope soon. I sigh and fall back in my bed.

"I'm so bored." I say aloud.

What should I do? I can practice my magic. But what exactly? Then it hits me. I can try to break the glamour that is over me. I can break it and show Teague that I can do it. Also I'll be proving his stupid mother wrong.

I sit up. I close my eyes and breathe. I picture in my mind a cloak being taken off. I focus hard on my magic. I think about all of the hatred and darkness in me. Suddenly I feel a sensation. But not like the other ones I feel when a Fae is nearby. This one feels like a blanket that was wrapped around me was taken off.

I open my eyes and look at my mirror. I get up slowly and walk to my mirror. I can't believe it. I look different.

My once plain brown hair is now a lighter brown with gold streaks in it. Its longer now and it has some volume to it.

My plain brown eyes are now a hazel brown with gold specks in it.

My skin has a slight gold tint to it, but not much. My cheeks and lips have a bit more color in them.

I look so pretty.

I can't believe I did it. I actually broke the glamour. I squeal for joy and jump up and down. I can't believe it. I subconsciously call Teague lowly. Then I remember that he might still be at that stupid meeting. I turn around and walk to my bed.

"You called my princess."

Its him. Teague is actually in my room. I turn around with a big smile and I see Teague freeze. I smile even harder.

"What happened?" He asks shocked.

"I did it. I broke the glamour over me." I say excitedly.

It takes him a few to recover from the initial shock.

"I know you were gorgeous before but I never thought it was possible for you to become even more amazing." He says with a smirk on his face.

He appears behind me and lifts me up. He walks to my bed and sits me on his lap. He kisses my cheek.

"So tell me, what made you decide to break your spell?" He asks looking down towards me.

"I was awfully bored without you, so I thought if I could do this, I would surprise you and I would prove your mother wrong." I answer.

"Well surprise me you did. And as for my mother, she will be angered to know that you actually proved her wrong." He says with a chuckle.

"I knew you could do it." He says.

"Thanks." I say giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I have something to tell you my dear." He says to me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well after that meeting I decided to do some research. I found something quite interesting." He says.

"Really? What is it?" I say curiously. He caught my interest.

"You know how I told you that you and the dagger are connected, and since I have a piece of the dagger in me, we are connected also though we are not married." He starts.

"Yet." I mumble quickly.

"Yes love. Yet." He says with a chuckle and kisses my cheek.

"I found out that since we are connected and I am the dark prince, your actions affect me in a way I love." He says with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well anytime you do something evil, like cause problems, or get angry, I get more power." He says keeping his evil smirk. **(A/N: For anyone who has read Slowly Evil, does this sound familiar? I thought since this is a twist of it I should put the main part in it.)**

"Really? How interesting. Well if I want my little prince in power I better start causing mayhem." I say with a dark chuckle.

"With enough power our plan can come into play. Then you can finally get your revenge on the humans and of course some Fae." He says with a dark grin.

"And you can finally rule, like you should have been doing for a long while now." I say.

"You mean WE can finally rule. Did you forget that you will be my queen?" He says pulling me closer.

"How could I forget anything involving being with you my love?" I say kissing him.

We pull away needing air after a while. I sit in his lap enjoying his embrace, thinking about what he just told me. I want to stay with him forever either wrapped in his arms or just holding his hand.

Then I remember that I have school tomorrow. I sigh thinking about how boring it is and that I have to leave my precious Teague.

"What's wrong love?" He asks me.

I look up towards him and say, "I just remember that I have school tomorrow and I have to leave you again. School is so boring now." I say with a small pout.

"I know but you have to go to school. You don't want people, the godmothers in particular, to become even more suspicious before the time is right." He replies.

I suddenly get an idea.

"Oh Teague." I say in a sing-song voice.

"Yes." He answers. He looks at me with curiosity.

"What if the foreign student from earlier in the year comes back tomorrow to do a report and it just so happen that he is my boyfriend?" I say caressing his face with a mischievous smile on my face.

"I'm listening." He says interested.

"Think about how much fun and chaos could happen. My old friends switch their schedules so they have every class with me. Imagine their reaction when they see the dark prince being friendly with me. Also when they find out partially what's going on. Not to mention my boyfriend is quite hot, so girls will be trying to get his attention. That gives me reason to cause some trouble for any girl who even looks at him." I say with a wicked grin.

"Hmm I think that this foreign student will make a special appearance tomorrow and make sure he kisses his beautiful girlfriend in front of everyone." He says with a cruel smirk.

I laugh darkly and kiss him.

We pull away and I say, "Tomorrow is going to be a fun day."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'm back. You see I left New York for a little; it wasn't planned, so I had no way to get to a computer to type. But I'm back now.**

 **To Ashka Silver: I adore Teague too. I mean what is not to like. I also agree. His evilness makes him oh so more amazing. I'm glad you like my story so far.**

 **To TheArtistNxtDoor: Why thank you. It is always nice to hear someone appreciate my writing. I'm always so worried that people won't like my stories.**

 **To Guest: Here's the update, I hope I don't disappoint you.**

 **To all who reviewed: I love you guys so much. Thank you, thank you a million. I love to hear everything you guys say. Thank you.**

 **Now on with the story.**

 **Mina's pov**

Today is going to be a great day. Not only will I give my old friends a major shock, I get to spend the day tormenting people with my lovely Teague. Today is going to be amazing.

I'm walking to school right now with a smile on my face. For once I am actually excited to go to school. I reach school and walk in. The hallways as usual goes from being a loud as a circus to as quiet as a kindergarten class during nap time. It just makes me smile even more. As I walk down the hallway towards my homeroom, people move out the way in fear. The days of picking on little Mina "Grime" is over.

I reach to my homeroom and take my seat. There are no more seats left so I am stuck next to some random boy. He seems like he is about to break down in tears.

"Don't worry kid, I won't hurt you. I'm in a good mood." I say to him.

He visibly relaxes and it looks like he started breathing again. I chuckle at his fear.

I look back at "the group" and see them already looking at me. They still are trying to figure out what is going on. They don't give up do they? Well they'll find out today.

Finally he teacher walks in.

"Ok students if you can recall, earlier in the year we had a foreign student visit us. Today he has come back to do a report on our country. Class you all remember Teague." He says.

Teague walks in with his signature smirk. I hear the girls swoon. I look slightly back at "the group" to see a mixture of expressions.

Brody face screams pure rage.

Ever face screams suspicion.

Nan face screams worry.

Nix face says, 'We are all about to die'.

I actually chuckle at Nix's expression. The teacher tells Teague to find a seat. Teague in turns walks to my desk and throws the kid next to me out of his seat. He sits down and looks at the kid. He gives a mildly threatening growl and the kid goes away.

The group watches to see my reaction as does the rest of the class.

"Good morning." Teague says to me.

Before I could reply he leans in and kisses me straight on the mouth. I of course kiss back. We pull away after a few seconds when we hear the teacher clear his throat.

"Well it seems like you know one of my students quite well." The teacher says.

"Oh yes. This beautiful girl is my girlfriend." Teague says putting his arm around me.

"WHAT!" Every girl plus Nix and Brody shouts. Nan actually fell out her chair while screaming. Ever jumps up in a second after hearing that.

I turn to them and say with a smirk, "Surely you all aren't deaf. He said I am his girlfriend." Then I lose the smirk and say in a threatening tone, "Anyone have a problem with that?"

They all except for the group shake their heads no really quickly.

"Good." I say with a smile back on my face.

I turn back to Teague and kiss him a bit more so everyone knows that he is mine. I can just feel the surprise and curiosity "the group" has.

 **Time skip to gym (I don't write full days.)  
**

Gym time and all is well… for me.

Teague and I have just been torturing people all day. I almost broke a girl arm because she tried to partner herself up with Teague and flirt. I unfortunately didn't break her arm but fractured it. Teague tried to kill this one boy because he told his friend that I was hot and he would totally try to get me if I wasn't so scary and creepy. Needless to say Teague did not like to hear someone talk about his girlfriend like that. That poor boy to be taken to the hospital. Of course I pulled a few strings and got both me and Teague out of trouble.

I tell Teague to wait by bleachers for me while I change in to my gym clothes. I'm walking back now to him. I stop to see Savannah "stretching" in front of Teague. First she bends down showing him her behind. Then she turns around and bend down showing him her cleavage. I roll my eyes thinking she never learns.

I slowly approach them but not where I am seen. I listen in closely.

"You know if you want to have some real fun you can always come to me and leave Grime." She says in a seductive tone stepping closer to him and touching his chest.

"Trust me; being with Mina is too fun to leave. And you do know Mina is going to tear you apart when she comes right." Teague says throwing her hand off of him.

"Grime doesn't have to know." Savannah says still getting closer.

I go behind her without making a sound and pick her up by her neck. I slowly apply pressure.

"How many times do I have to tell you White, the name is Mina?" I say in a cool and calm voice.

I drop her on the ground. She looks at Teague like a kicked puppy hoping he will do something.

"How can you date that monster? Did she threaten you to date her?" Savannah asks Teague.

"Foolish girl, I chose her because of her personality. Let's just say I'm a monster myself." Teague says with a smirk. He looks down at her like a peasant.

Teague walks closer to me and we turn to leave. I stop though and turn back towards her. I give her a swift kick and say, "Stay away from my boyfriend."

I turn back to Teague and we start to run our laps.

 **Time skip (once more) afterschool**

Teague and I walk hand in hand out of school. I can honestly say that I had fun today in school. I though am waiting for one thing.

We get two blocks away from school and then I hear my name being called. We both stop and turn around. I smile and see the group running towards us. They get close to us and stop. They catch their breath and Ever is the first one to speak.

"What the heck is going on here?" She says.

"Whatever do you mean?" I ask with an innocent face.

"I mean that you Mina Grimm said that Teague the dark prince who has been killing your family for ages and tried to murder you multiple times is your boyfriend. Not only that you attacked people for even looking at him and kissed him on the lips on multiple occasions. ON THE LIPS." Ever says in a confused and almost angered tone.

"Oh that." I say with a light chuckle. I then kiss Teague on the cheek.

"Surprise, Surprise." Teague says.

Brody now being the idiot he is, steps closer to Teague and stat yelling and pointing.

"You did this didn't you? YOU PUT SOME TYPE OF SPELL ON HER." He yells. He balls his fist up like he is about to hit Teague. Now that would be entertaining. Teague would kill the boy.

"Yeah Mina would never act this way and she would never date you."Nan adds. Nix stays quiet in the background. I guess his fear of Teague from when he was a Fae is still in him.

Teague merely smiles.

"If I put a spell on dear Mina, would it really be a spell to make her love me? If that was the case I would have the dagger by now but I don't." Teague say calmly.

I then show them the dagger.

"It never left my possession. Trust me when I say that if Teague had the dagger, you would know. And he is not dating me for the dagger, since I've tried to give him the dagger multiple times. Yet he just tells me to keep it. I love Teague and he loves me. We are the perfect couple. He is even helping me with my Fae side should I say." I say with a smirk that basically says 'checkmate'.

Brody steps closer to me. His eyes soften.

"Mina what are you doing? What happened to the sweet, lovable, Mina we all knew?" He says softly. He then touches my hand.

I pull my hand away the second he touches it like it burned.

"That Mina died with her family." I hiss.

I step back away from him and glare. Teague then step forwards and grabs Brody by the neck and lifts him up high.

"Listen to me mortal, your time is almost up. Soon you and everyone else here will really see what hatred can do." Teague growls.

Teague throws him in to the rest of them. Nan hurries to help him up. Teague walks towards me and we get ready to leave.

"Your happily ever after is over." Teague says lowly. He then gives an evil laugh that would send the devil himself to the grave.

I laugh along with him. We disappear with our laughs being the only sign left of our presence.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a short chapter, my shortest one to be honest. And a boring one in my opinion but sometimes you need boring to make the others interesting.**

 **To Guest: I'm glad it was what you expected. I aim to please. That and to get a good reaction.**

 **To TheArtistNxtDoor: Maybe she won't maybe she will. Who knows. =-P XD**

 **Narrator's pov**

The dark couple's laughter rings throughout the air. Though they are gone it still feels as if their presence is near. The group of friends stand there shock but all have the same thought.

" _Did Mina really side with Teague?"_

No one spoke but for different reasons.

Ever felt betrayed. To her Mina was supposed to stay by her friends no matter what. Her mistakes and actions constantly dragged her friends in to danger. The least she can do it stay with them even when it looks bad.

Brody felt anger. He hated the fact that Mina actually is dating Teague. And she actually seemed to like him. In his mind he blames this all on Teague. Teague is the reason Mina is like this. Someway somehow he'll find out what exactly is going on.

Nan felt hurt. Mina really left them. For the first time she saw the hatred Mina had for them in her eyes. Nan has never seen so much hatred directed towards her.

Nix though felt different than all the rest. He couldn't help but have a small part of him think that this could be their fault. Maybe their actions led for an opportunity for Teague to get Mina to join him. Maybe if there is a spell on Mina their actions made it where Teague was able to catch her. They did never find her that day in the forest.

Yet all of them feel that what just happened was not Mina's doing. They believe that Teague has a part I this.

Finally Nix speaks.

"What do you guys think we should do now?" He asks.

"We need to tell the godmothers what's going on. Maybe they'll have a better understanding of this." Ever replies.

They all nod and walk to Brody's car. They drive to the new guild, which is probably not safe anymore since Mina knows where it is. They get out and walk inside. Constance is surprise to see them especially without Mina.

"What brings you all here today?" Constance asks.

"Something's going on and we need to know what to do about it." Ever answers.

"Well what is it?" Constance says.

"It's Mina. As you know her remaining family died due to a Fae attack. Well ever since then she's been acting different. The next day she ran into the woods. We couldn't find her. The next time she saw us she snapped on us telling us about how she wanted nothing to do with us. It's been like that for a month or more. Each day she becomes meaner. Today we found out that she is dating Teague. When we confronted her about it he kept going on about how she loves him and she keeps trying to give him the dagger but he won't take it yet." Brody explains.

Constance gasps and then asks, "Do you know why she ran into the woods that day?"

"No we don't." Ever says. They all agreed that if the godmothers do not know exactly about their failed plan, they will be more willing to help.

"Now let me ask, did Mina have the dagger with her today?" Constance inquires.

"Yeah she did. She said that the dagger never let her possession." Nan answers.

"I think I may know what's going on." Constance says.

"What is it?" Nix asks.

"It seems like the dagger is affecting Mina. The longer she is around it the darker she becomes. The prince must've known this and used it to his advantage." Constance explains.

"So what do we do then?" Brody asks.

"If you take away the dagger then all of the darkness should slowly be remove from her." Constance answers.

"But what about the dating situation?" Ever asks.

"Once all of the darkness is removed, all of her affections towards the prince should be gone too." Constance replies.

They all nod and thank Constance for her help. They turn and leave. Once in Brody's car, Ever speaks.

"We need to get that dagger away from her. It's the only way to get Mina back." She says.

"I agree. We need to save Mina." Nan says.

"Yeah I agree too. If she was more mature and listen to us instead of running away we wouldn't be in this predicament." Brody says exasperated.

"Ain't that the truth." Ever says.

They all sigh and then talk about a plan to save Mina. And this time it won't fail.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mina's pov ( a week later)**

I wonder where Teague is. He had another stupid meeting so I've decided to make a surprise appearance. I rather be in a boring meeting with Teague then be bored by myself.

I walk until I reach the main hall. **(A/N: You know like how in ay Disney princess movie the castle has that one part in it where everyone looks up and says "Wow". Yeah that main hall.)**

I stop because I hear a noise. Footsteps to be exact. For some reason I am getting a bad feeling from this. Suddenly a guard appears. He stops right in front of me. He just stares at me.

"May I help you?" I ask in an irritated tone.

Instead of answering me he suddenly takes out his sword and attacks me. I move where I don't get completely slashed. I feel something wet on my cheek. I raise my hand and touch it. When I look I see my fingers are stained red. I'm bleeding. He cut my cheek. I wave my hand and use my magic to stop the bleeding. I'll worry about the cut later.

"You will regret doing that." I threaten.

He charges at me again but this time I catch his blade. I pull it and kick him very hard in the chest. He loses his grip of his sword and falls. I take his sword and move it back and forth in my hands.

"I don't know what was going on in your idiotic mind but attacking me was a very stupid choice." I say then chuckle darkly.

I walk to him slowly. I bend down and grab his face. I see the fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, soon you won't have to worry about any other stupid mistakes." I say sweetly with a smile. I may sound sweet but I have a feeling my eyes scream death. How do I know? His eyes widened once he looked into my eye.

Before he can do anything I stab his sword straight into his stomach. I keep on pushing to make sure it is in deep. He drops to the ground. It's a shame that reminds me of my brother. Only difference is my brother didn't deserve to die.

Besides I did this man a favor. If Teague saw this cut on my face and this man was still alive, Teague would've given him the most painful death imaginable. He would've dragged it out, slowly torturing him, using magic to cause more pain. I did this man a favor indeed.

I look at the man getting ready to dispose of his body. I learned from Teague how to make people and things appear and disappear. But something stops me. I look at this man's uniform and notice that it is not like the rest. Small details are different. They are so small many would have never notice them. I almost didn't. But now that I see them it's clear. This man is not even a real guard.

He is an imposter. Something has to be going on. No one would risk their lives sneaking into the Fae palace as a guard and attack me, the dark prince girlfriend, without a reason. Fae may hate me but they know better than to attack me. So why did this man do it?

I wave my hand and the man disappears. I look around trying to see if I find anything. I hear a noise down a hallway and walk in that direction. If there is someone trying to get me or kill me they would've had to do something about Teague. So there is no use in finding him. They are probably leading him away from me.

I hear the noises become louder the further I go down this hallway. I hear footsteps and see another "guard" in front of me.

"Another one. Look here is what we'll do. You tell me what you guys are doing and who sent you and I'll think about not killing you." I say. That's a pretty good deal to me.

The guy just stands there holding his sword. He then runs towards me.

"So we're doing it that way huh. Well I don't have time for you." I say.

I stand my ground. When he gets close to me I kick his leg and flip him over. Before he can get up I take his sword and stab him through the heart. I turn and walk away making his body disappear while I walk.

I continue down the same hallway. I really do wonder now what's going on. I get attacked by two fake guards. Neither of them said a word nor made a sound. Not even when they were dying. I look around this hallway and notice that it is empty. This is the servant's hallway. It is where all of the servants reside. It is never empty. Something is going on.

I continue walking until I hear a noise again. It sounds like it came from behind me. That's impossible I would've heard it before. I turn around to find someone with a hood on standing there.

"Who are you? Answer me now." I demand.

The person doesn't answer. But they raise their head slightly. I see their face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IT'S NOT POSSIBLE THAT YOU CAN BE HERE!" I shout.

I stand there confused but enraged.

"TEA-"

I don't get to finish calling Teague's name because I feel something hit my head. Hard. Before I lose consciousness I hear, "Goodnight."

"You bast-" I start but then everything goes black.

 **Who would do such a thing to Mina? Will Teague find out what happened? If so what would be his reaction?**

 **Why am I asking y'all these questions. I'm the one writing the story. Oh well. I guess we all have to find out next time. Until then please review. Hugs for everyone, just because I like hugs. =-D. Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, hey, hey, hey. It's me. I am just so into to this story that I have to write because I have so many ideas already planned out and couldn't wait to type it.**

 **To Guest: Yes they are idiots. As for Teague… well you'll see.**

 **To Ashka Silver: Read to find out that answer =-D**

 **To themagicalmarissa: Thank you. I appreciate that so much.**

 **Now forward with the story.**

 **Teague's pov**

What are these servants doing? The moment I left from that stupid meeting a group of servants have been leading me around asking me questions and showing me things instead of working like the others. I can honestly care less. I just want to get to my room. Mina is probably bored out of her mind right now.

"Prince Teague shall I put this book in the library or your study room?" A servant asks me.

I look at the book. "The library is fine." I answer.

" _TEA-"_

That was Mina. It sounds like she was calling my name but stopped. Something feels off.

"Prince Teague is everything ok?" A servant asks.

"Everything is fine. Now leave me, I have something to do." I reply.

"I'm afraid we cannot let you leave." Another says.

"And why is that?" I ask getting irritated.

"Because we were given orders not to let you leave." A different one states.

"Orders from whom?" I growl.

"We are not allowed to tell you." One states.

They block me from walking. Now I really am getting angry.

"If you value your pathetic lives, you will move this instance." I say darkly.

I see them look around. It looks like they are looking for something. Then they look at each other and nod. Suddenly there is a cloud of smoke. When the cloud is gone I see they have disappeared.

I growl knowing there is something going on. I teleport to Mina's room. When I look I see no one there. I then go to my room to see if she is in there. But she isn't. I go to the main hall and call the servants and guard in.

"You called my lord." A guard says while they all bow.

"Listen all of you. Have any one of you seen Mina Grimm." I say darkly.

"No my lord." One servant says after everyone looked at each other.

"Well you all will search for her in this castle now." I say louder.

They all nod and go their separate ways.

 **\\\ Line break Twenty minutes later/**

They all come back to the main hall where I am. Which each passing minute my mood turns for the worst. They all notice this and approach me slowly.

"M-my l-lord, I-I am a-afraid t-that we w-were not a-able to f-find h-her." One servant says coming closer to me and bowing. She is shaking in fear. She should be afraid.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF YOU CANNOT FIND HER!" I shout lifting her up by her uniform.

"Y-yes." She mutters out.

"WELL YOU BETTER FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO EVERYONE DEATH HERE! UNDERSTAND!" I say.

She nods and I drop her down. I turn and walk to my room. Once in I look to find her mirror. I was not able to use it because I would've broken it. My anger would have probably made my powers accidently break her mirror.

I look to where her mirror normally is to see it not there. I look around in my room to find it. It's not here. Someone came in to my room and took the mirror. I give a loud growl and hit the wall next to me. I see parts of it fall. And I didn't even use all my strength. I feel like tearing apart my room and I am about to. But I see a note on my desk. I walk over to read it.

 _Dear Teague,_

 _Don't mind my disappearance. I just took what belonged to me and left. Like my mirror. I must say for a dark prince you are quite naïve. Here I would've thought you would be able to tell if I really loved you or not. But I guess not. I used some of the servants to distract you while I left. By time you read this I will be long gone. Bye, bye love._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mina Grimm_

 _P.S. You are really a sucker._

Impossible. I refuse to believe that I was tricked. Mina would never do that. But part of me wants to believe that. Can it be true?

" _No it is not true. Mina loves you and would never do this!"_

" _I would love to believe that Jared but how can I know that for sure?"_ I say clenching my fists.

" _Think about it. Why would Mina call your name then not finish it. Wouldn't she know that you would look for her and it would ruin the plan."_ Jared says.

" _That is true."_ I say calming down slightly.

" _Also look at the note. We both know Mina does not write like that. Her writing is more free and loose. This is too perfect to be her writing. Beside Mina would never write a P.S. she would have just put it in the letter nor would she have used the word sucker. Maybe fool but not sucker."_ Jared explains.

" _That is also true. And now that I think about it Mina wouldn't have sign her last name in a letter to me. It would be too formal."_ I say.

" _Exactly. So we know it wasn't her, so what in the world happened?"_ Jared asks.

" _I don't know but I am about to find out."_ I reply.

I wave my hand and a flashback of my room appears.

" _Why didn't you do that earlier?"_ Jared asks slightly annoyed.

" _Because I was too angry and it takes a lot of focus to do this. My anger would have prevented me from doing it right."_ I explain

I look in the flashback and pay attention.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _My door opens slowly and I see two hooded figures walk in._

" _Come on let's get the mirror." One says._

" _What if he comes in?" The other asks._

" _I have people dressed as servants keeping him away. Just like we have two men acting as guards to keep her busy." The first one explains._

" _Oh ok. It is nice that others want to help us." The second one says._

" _Yeah you be surprise at how many don't want the dark prince ruling. They may fear him but they'll do anything to prevent him from coming into power" They first one replies._

" _Now let's find that mirror." The first one adds._

 _They stop talking and look around for the mirror._

" _Found it." The second one says._

" _Great. Now all we have to do is wait for the boys." The first one says._

" _That won't be long."_

 _The two turn to see two other hooded figures at the door. One is carrying a tied up and unconscious Mina._

" _Man what did you guys do to her?" The first asks._

" _I had to hit her pretty hard on the head for her to fall. She almost called for Teague." The one carrying Mina says._

" _So you guys ready." The other figure in the door asks._

" _Yeah… wait I forgot to do something." The first one says._

 _They take a piece of paper and a pen. They start to write._

" _What are you doing?" The second one asks._

" _I'm making sure Teague doesn't try to find her." The first one replies._

" _Done. I just wrote Teague a note saying its from Mina. It basically says he was playing him this whole time and she took her mirror." The first one says._

" _Won't that make him mad at her?" The one not carrying Mina asks._

" _Exactly. He will be mad at her so he won't look for her. Then he won't love her anymore. If he doesn't love her she won't be tempted to like him." The first one explains._

" _Good thinking Ever." The one carrying Mina says._

" _Thanks Brody." The one now discovered is Ever replies._

" _Wait if Brody knocked her out, Nix what did you do?" The second one asks._

" _I distracted her. She seemed pretty angry to see me. Also she seemed confused a little." Nix replies._

" _Hey Nan do you still have the seam ripper with you?" Ever asks._

" _Yeah I do. You said it yourself, it was a miracle to get it. So trust me I wasn't going to lose it." Nan says._

" _Well than let's go guys. I don't know how long she will be out. The last thing we want is her waking up and calling Teague." Brody says._

" _Right." Ever says._

 _Nan takes out the seam ripper and gives it to Ever. Ever uses it and they all walk through the gate._

 _ **End Flashback**_

I can't believe they did this. They kidnapped my Mina, stole her mirror from my room and tried to make it look like she planned everything.

The flashback picture fades as my anger rises. I turn and hit my desk with a lot of force. It breaks in half easily.

My anger is one thing but I feel Jared's anger too. It's like he's trying to give me more anger and power.

" _Kill them. Tear them to shreds. They should pay for laying a finger on Mina."_ Jared growls.

" _No brother, that is for Mina to do. They did more to her than to me. I will get Mina and let her deal with them."_ I reply.

" _But if they do anything else to her that harms her, then I will kill them painfully. I'll make sure they watch each other die. Trust me brother they will pay. Whether it's from me or Mina. They will suffer."_ I continue.

I can feel Jared agree but I know he is still mad as hell.

"Don't worry Mina I'll find you." I say through clench teeth then teleport to the human plane.

 **Teague is not happy with this. Not happy at all. To be honest, throughout writing this chapter all I kept thinking of is "I will find you and I will kill you". I was going to put it in there but I thought Teague knows nothing about Taken and I doubt he would speak like that. He would probably word it differently. Anywho what's going to happen next? Will Teague find Mina? Will her stupid friends' plan work? And most importantly does anybody want food right now? All of this (besides the food question) will be answered in the next chapter. Until then. Please review.**

 **P.S. If you want food review what you want. What are you craving for? XD =-D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour. Commet allez vous des types? (Translation: Hello. How are you guys?)**

 **You may be wondering what's with the French right. Well, I thought since I usually talk/think and almost type "Southern" (Family and stuff from down South), I might as well embrace the other side of me. It's quite funny. There would be many times where I would write an expression and then I remember that when I say it not too many people understand. So then I have to erase it. At least with French I can translate it. (But I only know very basic French).**

 **Anywho don't mind my randomness. I tend to do that a lot. Sometimes we need a little craziness. And I have plenty to spare. ;-D. Now forward with the story.**

 **Mina's Pov**

Ugh my head hurts like crazy.

I slowly open my eyes. Everything is blurry though. I blink a couple of times so my eyes can adjust. Finally I can see clearly. I look around to see I'm in a room with a single light above me and no windows.

Where am I? I try to move and see I am tied to a chair and I have iron cuffs on my wrists. And somehow my magic is being blocked. How in the world did this happen? Who did this to me? I try to think back. It's kind of hard with the pain in my head though.

…

I remember now. I was in the hallways. I heard a noise after being attacked by two fake guards. When I turned around I saw… NIX.

That idiot somehow got to the Fae plane. Before I could call Teague, I was hit hard o my head from behind. With that much force that was probably Brody who hit me. I doubt Nan or Ever can hit me with anything that hard.

So those idiots kidnapped me. Ugh I hate them. When I get out of this, I will kill them. Besides if you are going to kidnap someone, you could at least use chloroform instead of knocking them upside their head. **(A/N: You know that stuff in the movies where they pour it on a towel or something then put it over your mouth and keep it there until you pass out. Yeah that. I am not saying people should use that. But it seems like that's something a dark Mina would say.)**

Wait a minute. I don't feel the dagger or its presence. It has to be here somewhere. There is no way they could have taken the dagger from me.

I look around the room to see if I see the dagger anywhere. Just then I hear a door open. I turn and look to see the idiot themselves.

"Looking for this Mina?" Ever asks holding up the dagger.

"How did you get that?" I growl.

"Why you gave it to us when you were _asleep_." Ever replies.

"Asleep my foot. You guys are so lucky I can't use my hands or my magic. When I get out of this you guys are so dead. You hear me, dead." I threaten.

"I doubt that will be anytime soon." Ever says.

"Why did you kidnap me anyways? Do you guys have a death wish or something?" I ask with my voice full of hatred.

"No we want to help you." Brody finally says.

"Really and how do you plan to do that?" I ask.

"Once all the darkness is gone from you, you'll be back to normal." Nan says.

"What wishful thinking. Sorry to rain on your parade though, but you do realize once Teague realizes I'm missing he will come and find me and he will kill you. Or at least let me kill you." I say with a smirk.

Surprisingly I see both Ever and Brody smirk too.

"Oh I doubt he'll come." Brody says.

"And why is that?" I ask.

"Oh it's nothing. Only that we wrote a note to him saying it' from you. The note says that you played him and you took your mirror and left. You never loved him." Ever answers

"You're lying." I say my voice shaking a little.

"Nope. He will never come back for you. He thinks you betrayed him. I doubt he will come and help you." Ever says nonchalantly.

"Why? Why would you do that? YOU RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH THE PERSON I LOVE!" I shout.

"It's for your own good Mina. Trust us; soon everything will be back to normal." Nan says.

I lower my head so they can't see my face anymore.

"I hate you all. You will all pay. That I swear." I say lowly.

They all walk out leaving me alone in the room.

I can't believe they did that. They ruined my relationship with the one person I truly love. No. They didn't, they tried to. Teague would never believe that. He will come for me soon. I know it. He would never believe that.

I look at the clock the only thing in the room besides me and this chair. He will come.

 **\\\Line break One hour later/**

An hour. It's been an hour. I watched that clock for an hour. No one has come in. I can't believe it.

"He couldn't have believed that note. But he did. If he didn't he would've been here by now. He hates me now. All because of that stupid note." I say aloud feeling utterly broken.

I can't believe it. I want to break down and cry but I will not give them the satisfaction of knowing part of their plan work. Besides it's the only part that would work. They can't take away the darkness in me. So no matter how hard they try they can't do it. I sigh looking away from the clock for the first time in an hour. Suddenly I see something move in the shadows.

"Who's there? Show yourself now." I demand even though I am not really in a position to order people around.

The shadow moves so more and the finally comes out. It's… TEAGUE!

Part of me for a brief moment gets really happy to see him. But then I look at his face. No emotions shown on it at all. He really does hate me. He probably came to mock me and say I should've never betrayed him. I feel a tear roll down my cheek for the first time while being captive. I drop my head refusing to look at him any longer.

I hear him walk closer to me. He doesn't say one word. He finally stops in front of me. He kneels down to one knee and lifts my head up. It wasn't a harsh movement but a gentle one. I look up to see his vibrant blue eyes staring in to my brown eyes. **(A/N: I forgot to mention a few chapters back that because Mina is use to her glamour she usually wears it.)**

He then raises his hand up to me face and does something that surprise me. He wipes the tear from my face. Before I could say something, he crashes his lips on to mine and starts to kiss me. I am surprise and confuse. He doesn't hate me?

He pulls away and look back into my eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you." He says to me.

"I don't get it. What about the note? You should hate me." I say confused.

"Oh I knew it wasn't you. You would never do that. It just took me a while to find you since I had no clue where they took you and I had to find a few "servants"." Teague replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well I did a little trick that helped me find out what happened. It turns out that they disguised people as servants to distract me from going to you or my room. So I had to find those imposters, force them to tell me where you were, and then kill them. Now I'm here." Teague answers.

"By the way, how did you get this huge cut on your cheek?" Teague asks lightly touching it.

"They had fake guards attack me. The first one actually got a hit in as you can see. I killed both of them." I explain.

I see Teague jaw tighten.

"Did they hurt you in any other way?" He asks.

"Besides being hit very hard in the head with who knows what and falling unconscious, no." I say.

"Don't worry they'll pay for that. Do you know why they kidnapped you?" Teague questions.

"They said if they get all of the darkness out of me then I will go back to normal." I answer.

"What do you mean by get the darkness out of you?" He asks.

"They took the dagger from me while I was unconscious. I guess not being conscious made it easier to take the dagger." I explain.

"Well that won't work. Besides as long as I'm here you will always have darkness in you." He says caressing my face.

"Now let me get you out of this and you can get back at them for this." Teague says about to take away my bindings.

"No wait. Don't. Leave them on." I say.

"Why?" Teague asks.

"Because I have a plan." I respond.

I motion him to come closer and whisper my plan in his ear. I see him smile a wicked smile. When I am done he backs up and nods. He then disappears.

Once again I am left alone in this room. But this time I don't mind. I sit up straight and put on a frighten expression.

"WHERE AM I? WHY AM I TIED UP? IS ANYONE HERE?" I shout in a scared tone.

The group comes running in the room.

"Oh thank goodness it's you guys."I say with relief.

"Why am I here? Did Teague do this to me?" I ask in panic.

"Mina, how much do you remember?" Ever asks me.

"The last thing I remember is my mother and brother being killed by that guy. Anything after that I can't recall. Why?" I say.

"Oh… uh… because we are surprise that you don't remember that Teague captured you." Brody says.

"So it was him. Did he get the dagger?" I ask with my voice softening.

"No we have it. You gave it to us before he captured you." Ever answers.

"Oh good. Now can you guys help get me out of this before he comes back?" I ask.

"Uh sure." Nan says.

They all come over and untie me. Then they take off the cuffs. I ask them how they got the key they said they took it.

Once I'm all untied, I get up and hug them all.

"I'm so happy to see you guys." I say with a smile.

"We're happy to see you to Mina. We're glad you're back." Nix finally says.

"Come on guys let's get out of here before Teague comes." I say pulling Brody's hand. He sees a little surprise that I am touching him.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing I just didn't expect for you to grab my hand." He replies.

"Well I am your girlfriend." I say.

"Right. I know." He says then looks at Nan. They obviously don't know that I even saw them before we went to the movies.

We walk out the room and down a hallway.

"Where are we guys?" I ask.

"We don't really know." Ever says.

I keep on walking, following a magic pull. I know where I'm going.

"Mina why are we walking this way." Nan asks.

"I feel something pulling me this way. I have to find out what." I reply.

They all just follow me. I know the pull is leading me to my mirror. I think they guessed it too but don't want to say anything.

"So guys can I get the dagger back. We never know when Teague can come." I say.

"No." They all say quickly.

"Well why not?" I ask.

"You are still injured. Like you said we never know when Teague can come. You are too injured to fight him off if he comes." Ever says.

"Oh good thinking." I say.

I finally see a door. The pull is getting stronger. I walk through the door and they follow me. Once we all are in the door closes behind them.

"Must be the wind or something." I say.

"Now what Mina?" Nix asks me.

"I want to try something. There is just something in here that is just telling me to try." I say looking around.

They shrug their shoulders and tell me go ahead. I stand up straight and close my eyes. I focus on the siren part of me. I feel the glamour being taken off and I know it works because I hear them gasp.

I open my eyes and say, "Did it work?"

"Mina you look… different. Yeah it worked." Brody says.

"You just got rid of your glamour that has been on you for years." Ever says.

"Well it's almost perfect. I'm missing one thing." I say.

I wave my hand and a black crown appears on top of my head.

"Why did you put a black crown on?" Nan asks.

I smile a cold smile and say, "Didn't you know I am a dark queen."

"What do you mean by that Mina?" Ever says more than asks.

Right then Teague appears behind me. His grin could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek.

"Teague. What are you doing here?" Brody says clenching his fists.

"Did you really think you could trick me?" Teague says then laughs.

"I told you your plan wouldn't work." I say.

"But I thought all of the darkness was out of you." Nan says.

"Fools taking away the dagger doesn't take away the darkness in me. All it does is prevent me from becoming darker. Besides even then Teague can always make me darker." I say then chuckle darkly.

"How did we not sense Teague's magic?" Ever asks.

"Oh that. I just used my magic to cover up his. Especially when he took my mirror back." I say with a smirk.

"You know I really must thank you guys. Because of you I now have more power than before." Teague says letting go of me and walking to my side. He then holds my hand.

"How?" Brody asks.

"Well my sweet Mina is connected to me and the angrier she becomes the more power I get. And thanks to you idiots, Mina was really angry especially when she thought you guys ruined her relationship. Now I have more power than I did before." Teague says with his signature smirk.

The group looks at each other. It seems that they are trying to think of something. Finally it looks like something was thought of by Ever.

"If you are so powerful, why do you want someone who is not as powerful to be with you?" Ever says to Teague.

Ever looks towards me.

"Besides, Mina we all know of your bad luck." Ever continues.

"Yeah something bad always happen to you and others around you." Brody says.

"Trust me I should know." Nan adds.

"If you really love him do you really want to hold him down with your faults?" Ever asks sounding sincere.

I think about everything they just said. I look at Teague and pull my hand away. From the corner of my eye I see them get a little happy.

"I don't want to hold him down." I say bowing my head.

"Mina you can't be serious. You know you would never hold me down. Teague says turning towards me. He caresses my face but I back up.

"I am serious Teague. I love you too much. I would hate to stop you from accomplishing your goals. I'm sorry. I just love you too much to do that." I say.

I turn towards them. I see the smiles that they are trying to hide.

"I'll surrender myself but you have to let Teague go. Don't try to stop him." I say.

"Of course." Brody says.

I walk over to them. I see Teague face from my peripheral view. He looks so confused. It hurts to see him like that. I stop in front of them and put my hands in front of them so they can tie them.

Brody steps forward to put the cuffs back on. Once he get close enough, I drop kick him so quick no one had time to react. I throw three balls of light and it hits the rest of them. When the light dies down they are shown to be tied up. I bend down to Brody and grab his face roughly.

"Did you guy really think I would believe you? Besides I would never leave my sweet Teague. Maybe when we first started dating would I have those doubts but now that would never happen." I say.

I drop him and tie him up. I wave my hand and the dagger comes to me. I pet it and it hums.

"Nice to have you back my friend." I say.

I look back at them.

"I'll have my revenge, but not today. Be happy you live another day. But believe me when I say, you will pay." I say. I wave my hand and they disappear.

I turn to Teague and run. I jump on him hugging him.

"I'm so sorry. I just couldn't tell you my plan. I just thought of it quickly and didn't have a chance to tell you. I would never leave you. I'm so sorry." I say burying my head into his shoulder. It's a good thing he is taller than me.

He wraps his arms around me.

"It's ok Mina. That was some quick thinking and some good acting." He says.

"So you're not mad at me?" I ask looking up at him.

"No I am not mad. I'm actually proud of you." He replies. Then he kisses me.

"Good because I don't think I would've been able to survive if you was mad at me." I say once we pull away.

He chuckles at my comment.

"Come on love." He says.

He fixes me so he is carrying me bridal style. Then he teleports the both of us back to the palace.

I just love him so much. He came back to get me despite their attempt of breaking us up. Now all I have to do is wait until the right time to get my revenge.

And when the time is right, I'll make them regret the day they were born.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey it's me. I was going to update yesterday but I didn't get the chance to. So I'm updating today since I can.**

 **To TheArtistNextDoor: I am so happy that you like the story o far. Also I think it's scary of how sweet Mina can act. Those types of people are scary. I should know… ;-)**

 **To Guest: Thank you. Besides I just had to throw in some Meague. I am like completely obsessed with romance even the cheesy stuff. It's one of the few girly things I honestly love.**

 **To Ashka Silver: Thank you. I'm always afraid people won't like my writing. English class is not my highest grade. (But it's not my worst. My worst would be Spanish.)**

 **To Andgirl12: Really. I usually do that to other people stories, like yours, but it's quite surprising to hear someone say that about my story. Thank you. And to answer your question, all I will say is I love Dark Meague so that should be a hint. =-). Also I know how it feels to die of impatience. So here you go.**

 **To Themagicalmarissa: Yay crazy. XD**

 **You guys are all awesome. I swear I love writing this story mainly because of you guys. Now here's chapter 17.**

 **Mina's pov (Two weeks later)**

I must say it's been a marvelous two weeks. Ever since those idiots tried to get rid of the darkness in me, everything has been going great. First Teague made an announcement to all of the servants and guards that though he will not check anyone who even thinks about going against me or him will die a cruel death. That pretty much made sure no one did anything. A few even left the palace for good. Good for me; less annoying people.

Secondly during school I decided to up the torture. I thought of it as the first stage of my revenge. It is quite fun. Everyone basically does everything to make sure they are not my next victim. Even the group does their best to avoid me.

And last but certainly not least, because of my recent actions, Teague keeps getting more power. It may be a little at a time but it's still power. And it shows. One time Teague got angry because of something a stupid guard said and did. You automatically felt this killer feeling in the air. Teague picked up the guard and launched him into a column. He threw him so hard the column broke in half on impact. It took me forever to calm Teague down. But it was so amazing seeing and feeling Teague's power. Others may be scared but I certainly find it hot.

Right now I'm in Teague's room waiting for him to get out of the shower. Of course he doesn't know I'm in here. But to be fair I didn't know he was in the shower. I'm sitting on his bed just waiting. Then I remember I am not in my nightwear. I change my clothes in to a nightgown that stops right at the knees. Of course there are shorts under it.

I finally hear the water stop running. Teague soon comes out with only a towel on his waist. His wet hair falls right in front of his face with it dripping. You know I know they say a boy when wet is cute but I really did not expect him to look this good. The thoughts in my head are totally not clean.

"Mina dear I know I'm sexy but there is no need to stare with your mouth open." Teague says with a smirk. The smirk just made him look even hotter.

"Don't be so cocky. I was just surprised that's all." I reply.

"Surprised by how amazing I am." Teague teases.

"No." I say crossing my arms and turning away from him.

Teague doesn't respond. I thought I finally got him to quit but next thing you know Teague is on top of me and I'm lying down. He puts his arms blocking my way. Now I should be wondering how did we get in this position so fast, but I'm wondering how is that towel not falling of his waist. I look up to his blue eyes. His hair is still in front of his face. I can smell the soap he used from our position.

"Aww Mina are you saying I'm not amazing?" Teague asks with fake hurt. He leans forward and brushes his lips against my neck.

My breath hitches from the movement. He starts to nuzzle my neck. I can't even think straight right now. And to think I only came in here to tell him goodnight.

"I'm… I'm saying that… you… you are…" I can't even get my words out properly. He starts to leave light kisses on my neck. He knows what he's doing to me. He starts to tease me by putting his lips next t mine and then pulling away.

"Teague…" I say with a slight whining tone.

"Not until you say it." He says in my ear.

He continues to leave feather kisses on me. The feeling is becoming unbearable. I don't want to gives him the satisfaction of being right. I don't think I'll be able to lat any longer though. He is determined to hear me say it. After a few more minutes I can't take it anymore.

"You are more than amazing… you are just so… so HOT." I finally say.

Teague lifts up and looks me in the eyes. He gives me a cocky smirk and starts kissing me. I don't even hesitate to kiss him back. I wrap my arms around him to deepen the kiss. I don't know how long we kept on kissing but I do know this is amazing. We finally pull away reluctantly.

"So what brings you to my room?" Teague asks.

I totally forgot that he didn't know I was in his room before.

"Well I came in here to say goodnight. I didn't know you were in the shower or that you would come out like this." I say looking him up and down.

"Well what a pleasant turn of events then." Teague says smirking.

"I am going to get you back for teasing me." I say.

"I know you will love." Teague replies.

I try to move from under him but he has me pinned.

"Why do you have to be so strong?" I say pouting.

"Because the love of my life keeps giving me more power." Teague says.

I stick out my tongue at him and he chuckles.

"Speaking of which, thanks to my lovely girlfriend, I only need a bit more power and then taking over should be easier than counting 1, 2, 3." He says.

"Well then you should leave that to your lovely girlfriend then." I say giving him a quick peck.

"Oh I will." He replies.

"Great, now get off of me so I can go to bed. I have school tomorrow." I say.

"But I don't want to."Teague says with his always ready smirk.

"If you don't move, I won't kiss you anymore." I say.

"Don't be like that." He says leaning in.

I turn my head away so he can't kiss me.

"I mean it." I say.

"That's a dirty play." Teague says pouting.

"And seducing me was one too, now get off." I say.

"Fine." He says. He moves and I get up.

He sits up straight.

"Goodnight love. And remember I always hold the cards." I say teasing him. I give him a kiss and turn to leave.

"I'll remember. Goodnight my flower." He says teasing me back.

I leave his room and go to mine. I lay down in my bed thinking about how I can give Teague more power. I then get an idea. It's perfect but I don't Teague to know yet. I want it to be a surprise. I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 **Next day morning time**

I wake up and look at the time. It's extra early because I need time for my plan to work. I get up and go to my bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later I come out fully dressed. I am about to go over to Teague's room. I have to make sure he doesn't ruin my surprise. To avoid making noise I teleport to his room. It may be across the hall but his door and my door still makes noise.

In his room I see him sleeping. He looks so peaceful. This shows that even the devil can look sweet. I walk over quietly to him. The cover is covering everything but his collarbone up. I was about to wake him up by tapping him but I got a better idea.

I slowly get on the bed leaning over him. I start to place light kisses on his face and neck. I start from his collarbone and continue up. Instead of waking up he subconsciously lifts his head up. I start to kiss a little more. He then lets out a quiet moan.

 **A/N: To prevent this from going into a M rating, I will get to the part where he wakes up, since I know what I can think of.**

Teague finally starts to stir. He slowly opens his eyes.

"I see you finally woke up. I was wondering how much longer will I have to kiss for you to wake up." I say with a smirk.

I get off of him and he sits up.

"What's the occasion that I was woken up like that?" Teague asks.

"No occasion. I just wanted to wake you up like that. Beside it was funny hearing you moan quietly." I say.

I see a slight tint of pink go on Teague's face. What do you know? The dark prince blushing.

"I did not moan." He says.

"Sure you didn't." I say sarcastically.

"I didn't. Whatever. What brings you in my room anyway?" He says knowing that I won't believe him.

"I just wanted to ask you for a favor." I say.

"What is the favor?" He asks.

"Well today I don't want you to watch me at all. Don't look in my mirror at all. Don't follow me or have someone follow me. And don't bring me back to the Fae plane afterschool." I say.

"Why?" He asks looking at me with a curious face.

"I can't tell you that. Just please don't. For me." I say with my puppy dog face.

"Oh alright. I promise not to watch you today." He says giving in.

"Yay thank you love." I say kissing his cheek.

"Anything for you." Teague says smirking.

"Now don't you have school to go to?" He says.

"Well you need to send me there." I reply.

"Very well." He says. Then he snaps his fingers. I appear my normal two blocks away from school.

I walk to school with my plan in mind. I enter the building and I see everyone expressions go from somewhat peaceful to panic in seconds. I walk down the hallways looking for one particular person. I walk around looking. I start to get a little irritated when I can't find him. Right when I am about to get really angry, I see him. Perfect. And he's alone. I walk over and go behind him.

"Hi Nix." I say cheerfully.

He jumps up slightly from my sudden appearance.

"What do you want Mina?" Nix asks kind of harsh.

"Now Nix is that any way to treat a friend?" I say sweetly.

"You are not my friend anymore." He replies.

"That's true." I say. I then snap my fingers and we both appear behind the school with no one there.

"You know Nix, you really hurt me." I say with a slight pout. I have him backed on the wall. I made it where he can't leave even if he tried. Thank goodness for my powers and Teague for teaching me.

"I mean you were the one who helped save my brother from the Fae plane. I took you in like you were family. And then you just go behind my back to help them with that horrid plan. That really hurt Nix." I say. I let a tear fall for more affect.

"Well I'm sorry Mina but by now you've done way worst. I mean you date the dark prince for Pete sake." Nix says.

"Shut up you know nothing. I love Teague and he loves me. He's not a mean as you guys think." I say defensively.

"Besides it all you guys fault I'm like this. You guys made the pain happen. The darkness is too hard to fight. It takes all of the pain from your betrayal and gets rid of it. I don't hurt anymore." I continue and for some reason I don't think I was acting on that one. I think I meant that.

"Mina let us help you. Together we can get rid of the darkness and heal you." He says. He touches my hand softly and I pull away quickly.

"I don't want your help. Besides this is who I am and no one can change that." I say.

I need to continue with my plan. I can't let anything or anyone try to change my mind. I wave my hand and the rest of the group appears. But they are not in plain sight so Nix cannot really see them.

"Why did you have to betray me Nix?" I say moving my hand to my body as if I don't want him to touch me.

"Mina I didn't betray you. None of us did." Nix says. He moves his hand closer trying to touch me.

"Lies." I say darkly.

Then as expected Brody comes closer. When he does I back up slightly, but not out of fear.

"You traitor." Brody says.

"I bet he was telling her all of our secrets." Ever says stepping closer with Nan.

"What no I wouldn't do that." Nix says.

"Then why are you talking to her? She's the enemy." Ever states.

I chuckle at the word 'enemy'.

"She was talking to me. She's the one who brought me here and started talking." Nix says defending himself.

"Then why did you listen to her? You could've walked away at anytime." Brody says.

"Excuse me for having a heart and not being rude." Nix replies.

"Having a heart can get you killed Nix, especially when it comes to people like her." Ever says pointing to me.

I decide I will join in now.

"You know you guys are wrong. I had a barrier blocking him from leaving. And I did bring him here. I started talking to him. Besides we were only talking about how hurt I am that you guys betrayed me." I state.

I walk closer to Nix.

"They don't even trust you enough to believe you. They automatically assume you were a traitor instead of asking you. They don't trust you." I whisper in his ear.

I see in his eyes that he agrees but he doesn't say anything. I walk over to Brody and put my hand on his chest and lean in to his ear.

"You had all rights to assume. You can never trust anyone, especially Fae. He may be human now but he still has Fae qualities. You see my whole life was messed up by the Fae tricking and deceiving humans. You can never trust them." I whisper.

I move away to see in his eyes he has distrust. I turn over to Nan to see her glaring at me. I walk over to her and lean on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Nan, I don't want him. But do be careful with him. If he can cheat on me he can surely cheat on you. Remember every time he wasn't around me he was around you. What do you think he does when he's not around you?" I whisper to her.

I see her look at Brody with suspicion. I walk over to Ever and stand next to her.

"Look at them. They all don't trust each other. You can see it in their eyes. Poor humans. But I don't blame them. Humans are more deceitful than Fae. A Fae cannot lie so everything they say have some sense of truth in it. Humans though, they don't have that restriction. They can lie freely all they want. And they don't have loyalty. They do things for themselves. Be careful with them. Besides you have to do all of the work anyway. You are what holds them together. Without you they're like a chicken without a head. But they don't care about you. " I whisper.

Ever face has no emotions but her eyes too have suspicion and distrust.

 **(A/N: You know since I thought of it I thought maybe you guys might think it. For anyone who does, in this story Mina refers to herself as more Fae than human. She only refers to herself as human when it benefit her and or her plans/motives. Like she did with Brody. So she is a Fae with the human ability to lie. That's really it tbh.)**

I move away from them and look at all of them.

"It really is a shame that you guys don't trust each other. But you all have good reasons. What can I say, loyalty is not a common factor here. You all have the tendency to do what's best for you. Who knows which one of you guys already betrayed the other." I say. I count down from five in my head and wait for the action to happen.

I reach zero and right on time it starts.

"So Brody tell me, what do you do when I'm not around?" Nan asks.

"Why do you ask?" Brody asks back.

"Just answer my question." Nan replies.

"No." Brody answers.

"Why not? What are you hiding?" Nan asks.

"Nothing of your concern." Brody shoots back.

"Oh really. So let me ask are you cheating?" Nan says boldly.

"What no. I'm not cheating." Brody says.

"How do I know?" I see girl are always looking at you and you are always smiling back." Nan says.

"That's not cheating. You want to see cheating? I'll show you cheating." Brody say back.

He then walks over to me and kiss me on the mouth. It's a good thing Teague is not watching. Teague would've killed him for kissing me. But unlike Brody and Nan, I am faithful so I pull away.

"That is cheating." Brody states.

"YOU JUST KISSED ANOTHER GIRL! AND SHE'S OUR ENEMY!" Nan yells.

"Guys calm down. And Brody what in the world were you thinking kissing her." Ever says pointing at me.

"She has a name you know." Nix says.

"Why are you defending her Nix?" Brody asks accusingly.

"Why don't you just go focus on your cheating situation." Nix answer back.

"SO YOU ARE CHEATING!" Nan shouts.

"I AM NOT CHEATING!" Brody yells back.

"We have other problems to deal with." Ever says. Then she mumbles, "Stupid humans."

It seems like Brody heard her.

"Stupid humans. If anyone is stupid it would be the Fae. They have humans handle their problems for them." Brody snaps back.

"Because human are expandable. Besides your simple mind wouldn't be able to comprehend what we Fae do." Ever replies.

"Simple minded. You Faes don't know your left from your right. Nix didn't even know what a school was. That's how dumb Faes are." Brody says.

"Hey excuse me for never being on the human plane. Oh yeah that's right I couldn't come here or I would die without being in water." Nix says sarcastically.

"Well you're here now aren't you." Brody says.

"That's because I almost died on the Fae plane." Nix replies.

"Don't explain yourself to him Nix. His human mind won't understand." Ever says.

"Hey I'm human too." Nan says.

"And we see the dumb things you do." Ever replies.

"You have some nerve, you…you… FAIRY!" Nan says.

"FAIRY! I AM NOT ONE OF THOSE STUPID, DUMB FARIES. I AM A PIXIE!" Ever shouts.

"Same diff." Brody says.

"Ugh you guys are hopeless. Come on Nix." Ever says. She turns to walk away.

"Yeah go be a good little dog Nix." Brody says.

Nan hits Brody and says, "Stop being mean to him, you cheater."

"For the last time, I AM NOT CHEATING!" Brody yells.

Nan huffs. Then they all walk away. Ever and Nix in one direction, Brody in another, and Nan in another. Once they are all gone I start to laugh.

I can't believe how easy it was to break the group up. Who knew what a little doubt can do. The first part of my plan is done. I mean what causes more problems than distrust. They went their separate ways and they will harbor negative feelings towards each other. It's perfect.

I start to walk back to the front of the school. Once I'm done with this plan, Teague will have all the power he needs and more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello fellow Unfortunate Fairytale lovers. Welcome to another update.**

 **To themagicalmarissa: I'm glad you didn't. Now I know my story I not completely predictable. And crazy people rule. We still have some saneness but not too much. Go crazy. I still love sane people though.**

 **To andgirl12: Thank you. But unfortunately this chapter will not be about Mina's plan but from Teague's perspective.**

 **To Guest: Yes it is a good thing Teague was not watching. Brody would've died instantly and the Mina wouldn't be able to torture him anymore.**

 **To Ashka Silver: Brody will always be a cheater. To me anyway. I just have a dislike for him. Even in the books I was like "You can do so much better Mina. He's just a human."**

 **To TheArtistNextDoor: Really? Thank you. When I was writing it I didn't think a lot of people would really like chapter 17 more than the others. But I love that chapter because of the Meague and her plan.**

 **Sorry to say but this chapter will focus on what happens to Teague while Mina is at school doing her plan. But hey we can all use a little more Teague in our lives.**

 **Teague's pov  
**

Oh my gosh. What in Fates name is that girl doing? Ever since I sent her to school, I've been feeling more power. At first it was the normal amount. But all of a sudden power came rushing at me. I mean major power. It caught me off guard. I was actually in the shower when it started. I almost burned my own self by subconsciously making the water hotter. When I went to look at the time I saw that school hasn't even started yet.

I trapped myself in my room because this is actually overwhelming. I have never felt this much power all at once. I let out a slight groan. It's not like I don't like the amount of power I am getting, I love it. The power coursing through my veins feels wonderful.

It's just that the amount is surprising. Just before her classes started, Mina has given me twice the amount of power I already had. I am the dark prince do you know how much power that is? Now her classes has started and I'm getting even more power.

I walk over to my desk which is still broken from last time. I look down at it. I haven't thought to fix it. I wave my hand and the desk is fixed. Usually even a simple task like that I would feel a little power go but now it feels like I didn't even use any. This is amazing. I have more power than I would've had with the dagger.

Just as I start to think I can handle the amount, I feel a power surge. I look at my mirror and I see my eyes are glowing a very bright blue. My hair is hanging down since I didn't use gel today. With my hair partially covering my bright eyes it give a dangerous look. I feel the darkness inside of me increase. I give a fiendish grin showing my white teeth with my sharp canines standing out more so than the rest.

This is perfect. With this much power I could take over both planes with a snap of my fingers. When I do take over, it will be everyone's nightmare. I can't wait to see them bow in fear. I can't wait to see my parents bow in fear. They think I'm bad now, wait until they see me when I take over. I want to see them on their knees begging for mercy. To hear them praise me.

The power is still rushing in but now it doesn't overwhelm me as much. Too bad I can't look in Mina's mirror. I would love to see what my dark queen is doing that is causing me to gain so much power. She must be a living nightmare right now. I chuckle darkly to myself. She may not realize but the more power I get the darker I become. If I become darker so does she. The more ruthless I become the more cold hearted she is. Soon neither of us will have a speck of goodness in us. Not even my supposedly good half Jared will be good.

Now that I think about it; that will make this all the more fun. Watching Mina get her revenge will be very entertaining since she won't have mercy. Her human emotions that once stopped her from her true potential won't stop her anymore. When it comes to the Fae she will feel no remorse since majority of them tried to kill her and or killed one of her relatives. I may be the story but I just make the story. I make the guidelines, the Fae in it are the ones that make the choices. She knows that and will make them suffer for hurting her and her family.

And when it comes to the humans, she will be even worse. The people who constantly teased her, betrayed her, lied to her, she will have no problems destroying them. Especially the group of her old friends. She held them closest to her heart. They were family to her and they betrayed her. They killed her only family left and blamed it on her. Her own best friend and boyfriend dated behind her back with no guilt. She will torture them in ways that could permanently damage a person. Destroying the humans won't affect her at all. She will be merciless.

The dark king and queen. The perfect title. No one will be able to stop us. Not even the oh so powerful Fates. Anyone who tries will be crushed. And to think this all happened thanks to four stupid humans. If they never betrayed Mina, she would've never came to me and made that deal with me. Nor would she admit her feelings to me and I her. She would still be a foolish, over trusting, girl instead of the smart, powerful, and dark girl she is today. I would never have this much power. Though I doubt that I would rule without her. I would've made it where she had the choice to join me and rule or suffer with the others. What her choice would've been, I don't know but now I don't have to worry about that.

I feel another power surge. I can feel my strength increasing, the darkness getting stronger, and any mercy disappear. It also feels like the more power I feel the more I love Mina. The more connected we are. Any doubts or negative feelings we may have for each other disappear. Nothing can tear us apart. But besides that, the more I love her the more I want her. I want to see her. I want to hold her. I want to look in her eyes and see the mischief she always has in them. I want to kiss her soft lips. I want to hear her call my name. I want to feel her body under mine. To make her feel weak like I did last night. I want her. I will do anything for her as I know she would do for me. Besides I know any request she has will always be fun and benefitting. I would kill anyone who even thinks about touching her. **(A/N: Should we tell Teague now or later that Brody already kissed his girlfriend…)** She is mine and I love it.

After all of those years of being alone, of watching everyone be happy while I live miserable, I finally get my twisted happiness. I will watch everyone who didn't care, who wanted to kill me before I could do anything, who agreed with splitting my very essence in half, suffer and be crushed under my boot. And I will rule with my dark queen by my side forever.

This fairytale will have a happy ever after, just not one many will enjoy.

 **Wow who would've thought that the dark prince can become even more… dark. I hope you enjoyed this chapter taken from the wonderful Teague point of view. I thought that adding his thoughts of what is happening will be one interesting, two helpful and three fun. I promise the next chapter will go back to what happens with Mina. Do keep in mind though that this chapter takes place throughout Mina's day. From beginning to almost the end. I just didn't really focus on the time frame in this one.**

 **Reviews will be greatly appreciated. Till next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Who's ready for the rest of Mina's plan? I know I am. You guys are too. Great. Let's get this show on the road. I usually would do individual replies to the review but since I typed this earlier than expected I will save that for next time.**

 **Mina's Pov**

The bell rings. First period homeroom. I walk in and take the seat in the back. Right after me I see Nan walk in. She sits on the opposite side of the room from Brody. To prove her point she starts to talk to some of the members of the water polo team. Then Nix and Ever walk in. They sit all the way in the front away from Nan and Brody. How perfect they are mad at each other.

The teacher walks in. I get up and walk to him.

"Can I please talk to you out of the classroom?" I ask politely.

"Sure." He says.

We walk out of the classroom and stand in the hallway.

"So what do you want to talk about Wilhelmina?" He asks.

"Well instead of whatever you had planned we could have free time." I say.

"A suggestion but I think I will have to pass on that one for today." He replies with a small smile.

"Oh it wasn't a suggestion, I was telling you." I say with a smirk.

"Excuse me but I am the teacher here and I say what we do." He says in a stern tone. He turns to go back in the class.

I grab his wrist and say with a chuckle, "How cute, you think you have a choice."

He tries to get out of my grip but can't.

"Miss Grime let go of me before I give you detention." He says but I hear the slight fear in his voice.

"No and if you even think of giving me detention I will break your wrist." I say.

"Are you threatening me?" He asks like he has authority.

"It's not a threat. You can't prove it is." I say squeezing his wrist slowly.

"Miss Grime let go this instance." He says pulling his hand.

"You still don't get it. I call the shots here. You cannot do anything to me." I say with a smile on my face. I squeeze his wrist even harder.

He keeps pulling but can't free his wrist. I then give his wrist a very hard squeeze but not hard enough to break it.

"Ok, ok. You win. We'll do free time." He says.

"I knew you would see things my way." I say with my smile never faltering. I let go of his wrist and walk back in to the classroom to my seat.

He walks back in and makes eye contact with me.

"Today class we will be having free time." He announces his gaze never leaving mine.

The class cheers and I smirk. Immediately everyone gets up and starts talking to their friends. I go in my bag and take out my compact mirror. I look at it and whisper, "Mirror mirror in my hand show me the dark prince of the Fae land."

The mirror swirls and I see Teague leaning on his bed. His hands are keeping him up. His hair falls so his face is slightly covered. I notice though his eyes are starting to glow. It's not bright but it's glowing. Not enough power I guess. Maybe when I give him more will his eyes glow brighter. I close the mirror and put it back in my bag.

It may seem like a simple plan but this plan will help increase Teague's power so much.

I get up and to walk to the bathroom. I pass by Pri, Savannah's human dog as like to call her. With a small wave of my hand I get her phone. I continue walking and leave the classroom. Once I get to the hallways I take out her phone. It's way too easy to unlock her phone. Her pass code is Savannah's birthday. I scroll through her contacts and find Savannah's name.

" _Hey Brody and his girlfriend r not talking 2 each other."_ I send in a text message. It doesn't take long to get a reply.

" _Oh really. Well this look like my chance 2 get him back. And this time I won't lose him."_ Savannah replies.

" _How do u plan on doing that?"_ I text.

" _In my math class 3_ _rd_ _period you idiot. I'll just flirt with him. He won't b able 2 resist."_ She sends back. I chuckle to myself at how well this is turning out.

" _K."_ I say.

I lock her phone and walk back to the classroom. I put her phone back where it was and sit back in my seat. This should turn out well. A few minutes later the bell rings. I get my stuff and walk to the front.

"Have a good day teach." I say with a cold smile.

I see him tense up and do not relax until I leave the classroom.

Off to history class.

 **Skip to math class third period.**

"Ok class take your seats. Today we will be having a test." The teacher says cheerfully.

Students groan at our cheerful teacher tactics. I see Savannah sit next to Brody. Savannah touches Brod's hand and whisper in his ear. I sit next to Nan. She seem mad at what is happening with Savannah and Brody.

"What a shame, you guy didn't even break up and he's back to flirting." I whisper.

"Why are you sitting here?" Nan askes rudely.

"Because there are no other seats left." I reply.

She looks around to see that I wasn't lying.

"Whatever." She replies.

"Class no talking I am handing out the tests now." Teach says.

We get our test and we begin immediately. I took the liberty to take the answer sheet earlier and look at it. I wave my hand and all of the answers appear on my sheet. Then I put the answer heet in Savannah's bag.

"Did you just finish your test with your power thing?" Nan whispers.

"All I can say is it's magic." I whisper in a mocking tone.

"That's cheating." She whispers back.

"So." I whisper nonchalantly.

She huffs and goes back to her test.

I get up and walk to the teacher's desk.

"I'm done." I say lowly.

"Already?" She asks.

"I study quite hard throughout the year so this was kind of easy for me. Can you check it please?" I say.

"Sure thing." She replies with a smile.

She unlocks her draw to take out the answer sheet. When she sees it's not there she stands up.

"Class whoever took the answer sheet give it to me now." She says sternly.

Everyone looks around whipering about who took it. Then a kid shouts, "Hey look it's in Savannah's bag."

Savannah goes in her bag and pulls it out.

"Savannah you are in big trouble." The teacher says.

"But I didn't take it. I was framed. Grime probably framed me. Or that girl over there, Nan." Savannah accuses.

"Hey wait a minute why would I frame you?" Nan says standing up.

"Because you are jealous of me." Savannah says.

"Jealous of what?" Nan scoffs.

"Jealous of the fact that Brody wants all of this." Saannah replies motioning to her body.

"Trust me he doesn't want a whore like you." Nan shoots back.

"Whore you have some nerve. " Savannah says.

"Yeah that's right a whore. You flirt with every living thing that has a ****." **(A/N: Fill in the blank)**

"Why I ought to…" Savannah starts.

"Ought to what?" Nan challenges.

Savannah stomps over to Nan and slaps her. Nan retaliates and slaps her back. Soon it becomes an all out cat fight. Everyone takes out their phone and start recording. I on the other hand start laughing. No one pays attention to me really. The teacher tries to break it up but can't thanks to me.

Finally Brody comes and pulls Nan off of Savannah. He pulls her back and then lifts Savannah up and put her on the other side. The teacher walks back to her desk and tries to get the class to settle down. No matter how loud she screams they won't listen.

"I got this." I say to her with a smirk.

"Everyone sit down and be quiet." I say at a normal volume. Immediately everyone sits down and shuts up.

"H-how did you do that?" She asks me.

I shrug my and go to my seat. I see Nan is sporting a few bruises the same for Savannah.

"You two have detention for fighting." Teacher says.

"BUT SHE STARTED IT!" They both say at the same time.

"No excuses." She replies. They both mumble under their breath. I hold back a laugh. The bell rings and I go to chemistry.

 **Skip to fifth period lunch**

Chemistry was fun. I made it where we had to do partner work and Savannah and Nan where paired together. Then I had Brody and Nix paired while Ever was paired with me. It was quite easy since my chemistry teacher is my homeroom teacher. I just told him the partnerships and he agreed.

I made Brody's and Nix's experiment blow up in their face. Then I made Nan's and Savannah's experiment become a stink bomb. Everyone had to leave the room.

I walk in the cafeteria and look around. I go to my normal table. I see a kid walk by the football table. With a simple movement of my hand I make the boy spill all of his food on the head football player.

When the player stands up and threaten the kid I send some food flying and it hits the back of his head.

"Who threw that?" He asks. When no one answers he gets mad. I then wend more food flying and it hits someone else.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I yell. Everyone automatically joins in and starts throwing food. No one dares to throw food at me which is good.

I walk out of the cafeteria. While they are doing that I will do me. I take out my mirror again. I am about to speak when the principle suddenly comes by.

"Wilhelmina Grime what are you doing in the hallways?" He asks me.

"Nothing of your concern sir." I reply.

"Are you giving me attitude?" He asks.

"No sir." I say with a smirk.

"In my office now." He says.

I follow him back to his office. When we get there I take a seat.

"Now miss Grime can you please tell me what you were doing in the hallways when you are not supposed to be." He says.

"As I told you before sir no offense but it really is none of your concern. I just didn't want to be in the cafeteria." I reply.

"Ok then well will you tell me why I am getting reports from teachers that students are afraid of you." He says.

"They are afraid because they know what I can do." I say with a smirk.

"And what does that mean?" He asks.

"Nothing to your concern sir." I repeat.

"Well let's see if it's any of your mother concern. I'll call her right now." He says.

"You can't call her." I say quickly.

"And why not?" He asks.

" She won't answer. So leave it alone." I say lowly.

"Nonsense, surely your mother will be interested if she see it's a call from your school." He pushes.

"I said leave it alone." I say with my anger rising.

"Should I not tell her when you punched Miss White and threaten everyone? Or the time you kicked her? Maybe the time when you threatened a teacher this morning? That's right another teacher saw you told me about it. I am sure your mother would come down to this school immediately once I tell her. And she would be very disappointed in you too." He replies.

I get out of my seat and in seconds my hand is around his throat applying pressure.

"Listen and listen good. You will drop this subject. You won't mention this to anyone and you won't dare speak of my mother again. If you do I will make your life miserable. I am not afraid to hurt you as you can see. Am I clear?" I say darkly.

"Y-yes." He breathes.

"Good." I say. Then I drop him on the ground. I turn around and start to walk out but over my shoulder I say, "Don't forget it."

He looks shaken up. I turn my head back and walk out the door. I look at the clock. Look like it's time for sixth period gym.

 **Skip to afterschool**

What a day. Once I went to gym I continued with my plan. I caused chaos throughout the rest of the day. To be honest all it took was a little push here and a rumor there. By the end of the day everything was in disarray.

I take out my mirror once more.

"Mirror mirror oh so small show me the one I love most of all." I say.

The mirror swirls and I see Teague. I can see a very dark aura around him thanks to the mirror. His eyes are a beautiful and bright blue. He lifts his hand up and looks at his palm. Two dark figures appear from his hand. One figure has a crown and a dress on. I take it as it is me. The other has a different type of crown and a cloak. **(A/N: Not the type of cloak that like little red riding hood wears. The type that was worn in Medieval times. If you can't picture that think of Elsa from Frozen and her style cloak)** That must be him. The two figures are holding hands.

I see Teague give an evil smile. But this one I different than the ones he usually gives. This one really seems ruthless. Almost inhumane thanks to how sharp his teeth look. His eyes glow brighter for a minute and he says, "Soon enough."

Even his voice sounds different. It sounds darker. Eviler. Crueler. It sounds perfect. He looks perfect.

"I told you I would give you all the power you needed my love." I say touching the glass lightly.

I close the mirror and put it away. Everything is perfect. Soon I will be able to destroy some of these pesky humans and Fae. Then me and my prince will rule forever.

 **This is not good… for everyone else. But hey what can I say. I just write the story. Anywho we now see how Mina caused Teague to get so much power. If you didn't really catch it here's a broken down version.**

 **She broke up the group (ch 17)**

 **She threatened her teacher.**

 **She stole Pri's phone.**

 **She stole the test answers.**

 **She set up Savannah to flirt with Brody in front of Nan.**

 **She framed Savannah with the test answers.**

 **She pretty much cheated on her test.**

 **She caused a fight between Nan and Savannah. This got them detention.**

 **She started a food fight.**

 **She threatened her principle. And almost killed him basically.**

 **She spread rumors and started problems.**

 **Did you catch all of them? Good. Until next time. Please review. It means the world to me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all.**

 **Before anything I would just like to say, I don't know if it' just me but I would get the emails for the reviews but they will not show up on the actual story reviews. I checked my settings and the moderate reviews is off so it's not that. Also when I write reviews it doesn't appear but it says I already wrote a review. Is anyone else having this problem? If you do have this problem and or have a solution please pm me. Thank you.**

 **To Guest: Sometimes evil is the best kind of stories. I'm glad you like it.**

 **To TheArtistNextDoor: Well you get another chapter today which is one more piece to this puzzle. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I had to pretty much use my email to read the reviews to reply. Now forward with the story.**

 **Narrator Pov**

Mina started walking to a place she hasn't been to in a long time.

Her house.

To be honest part of her was afraid to go back to her house. She was afraid of the memories there. The ones where she played with her little brother or helped her mom out. The one where she and Charlie would stay up all night in her room. When her and her mother tried to clean up the most cluttered rooms including her own. Those memories that would normally make her smile would now put tears in her eyes.

But the other part of her didn't want to go back because of the betrayal. It makes her blood boil when she thinks back to when she discovered her own boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend. When they didn't fight truly to help protect her and her family. When they blamed everything on her and her family including their death.

All in all Mina did not know how she would react to going back there. But she will find out today. Mina thought that she needed to go back one day. Also she wanted to take some things of Charlie's and her mom back with her. She may be cold hearted but there are things she cares about. Two to be exact. Her family and Teague. Since she already has Teague and it's virtually impossible to get her family back, she decided she can take things that reminded her of them.

Mina gets to her front door. The door is locked. Mina takes a deep breath and takes her keys from her bag. She hasn't used these key in a long time. Her hand shakes as she puts the key in the door. She slowly turns the key until she hears a click. She pushes the door open and immediately her nose fills with the scent of blood. It could be her imagination but the scent is almost overwhelming.

Mina walk in and with each steps her breathe hitches. It's like she's not even thinking. Like she's possessed to just walk around. She makes her way upstairs and subconsciously walks to her mother room.

When she opens the door memories of her mother floods her mind. She walks in and get on the bed. She wraps herself in her mother's sheets thinking about how it felt for her mom. She closes her eyes and remembers when she was younger before the curse started. When she climbed into her mother's bed to get a better look at her new baby brother. When her and Charlie ran in to her room and woke her up for Christmas. Even during the curse when she told her mother she will be ok and she will break the curse.

Mina gets up and walks to her closet. She remembers how she always wore her mother's clothes when she was younger. She opens the closet… but nothing is there. That can't be right. She goes over to the dresser and opens the draws but yet again nothing is there. She even goes to the hidden compartment her mother has in one of the draws but nothing's there.

Mina runs out of her other's room and into Charlie's. Right off the bat you can see. All of his action figures are gone. The costumes he always leaves out are gone. Mina rushes to his closet but his clothes are not in there. The chest with all of his stuff is not there. Just like her mother's his draws are empty.

Panic slowly creeps into Mina's mind. She goes to her room and sees that her room is still a mess. The only thing gone is Charlie's comic book that she left on her bed. She didn't bother checking her closet because she knows that Teague put all of her clothes in her new room.

Mina thought maybe Teague did the same with her family's stuff. Mina kept repeating that while she went to the storage room. She was hoping the storage room was still the same way she left it. But she had no such luck. It was empty. Completely cleared. Mina knew Teague wouldn't clear the storage room. Mina's mind was racing. What happened to all of the stuff? Mina thought about it and another thought came in to her head. What happened to her family's body? Brody made her go to bed early that night. He didn't leave the room until Ever came and got him telling him it's time to go. Mina doesn't know what happened to the bodies. She didn't think much of it. Sadness was blocking her thinking.

Mina rushed to the living room. She tried to control her breathing and thoughts. She needs to be calm if she wants to do this. She decided that she will use the flashback trick Teague taught her. She took a deep breath and focused on what she was doing. She thought back to the day when Teague went to school with her. It probably is the best time to start. A flashback appeared. It shows the group and Constance in her house.

 **Flashback**

" _So why are we taking things?" Nan asks._

" _If your plan to capture Mina does work we need to make sure we alter any memories that will spark any darkness in her." Constance explains._

" _How does this help then?" Brody asks._

" _If she believes that her family died before this incident and she always was on her own then we don't have to worry about her going back to Teague" Constance answers._

" _Ok we have all of the stuff out even from the storage room." Ever says._

" _Good." Constance says._

 _Constance then makes a fire in the middle of the floor._

" _ARE YOU TRYING TO BURN THIS HOUSE DOWN?" Brody yells._

" _It is a special fire. It stays in one place and only burns certain things. The house is perfectly safe." Constance replies._

" _Now everyone you know what to do." She continues._

 _They all pick up the stuff and start throwing it in the fire. The last thing that is thrown in is Charlie's comic book that was on Mina's bed._

" _How does this fire know what to burn and what not to burn? I mean the rug is perfectly safe." Nan asks._

" _Look underneath the fire." Constance says._

 _Underneath the fire you can see nothing at first but then you see it. Mina's family's bodies._

" _A drastic measure I know but the fire uses them and identifies what is theirs and what's not. That how it tells." Constance explains._

" _But I thought you buried the bodies." Brody says._

" _No we preserved them in case something happened." Constance replies._

 **Flashback fades away**

The flashback starts to fade away due to Mina's rising anger. Mina is enraged. They went too far. Not only did they burn her family's things, they burned their bodies too. A red haze slowly covers Mina's view. Mina let's out her anger on the first thing she sees. A lamp. She blasts it to dust. She soon loses control and everything she can get her hands on.

 **\\\ Line break twenty minutes later/**

Mina looks around at the damage she's done. It looks like a war happened in her house. But she's still not done yet. She lets out a growl. But this growl was very inhumane. Mina was too far into her anger to control herself. Seeing that there is nothing left to destroy Mina snaps her fingers and she appears on the Fae plane. Now usually she would be very weak from doing that but this time she felt fine. Her anger was like fuel.

She enters the palace still furious. Servants walk by and notice her demeanor. Unfortunately a few of them started staring.

"What are you looking at?" Mina growls picking one up.

"N-nothing." He responds.

Mina throws him in to the wall and start attacking the servants. One servant slips away and runs to the Fates.

"Your majesties we have a problem in the main hall. You need to come quickly. You may also want to bring guards." The servant says.

The Fates see the fear in the servant's eyes and nods. They call guards and they go to the main hall. When they get there they see servants lying on the ground injured and Mina destroying things. They tell the guards to get her to stop. The guards run in and try to stop her but she easily defeats them.

The Fates seeing how serious this is go to Teague's room. They knock on the door. Teague comes and opens the door.

"What is it?" Teague asks.

"It's Mina." King Lucian responds.

Teague senses the urgency in his voice. He steps out of his room wondering what is going on. Teague knows that Mina must be angry or something because he feels it. He feels the power he is getting. They get to the main hall. They stand off to the side to see the guards closing in on Mina like she is an animal. Teague is surprised to see Mina blat them all away. He watches her beat one guard to the point of unconsciousness.

Teague finally steps in to do something. He goes behind Mina and holds her where she can't use her arms. She tries to get out of his hold but he is too strong for her.

"Let go of me. I need to destroy something." Mina growls. Teague is taken aback by how inhumane her voice sounds.

"You already did. You destroyed a lot." Teague says in her ear. He feels her calm down a little but not much.

Teague kisses her cheek and then says, "Just breathe and listen to my voice. It's ok Love. It's just you and me."

Mina follows the sound of Teague's soothing voice. Her breathing becomes more controlled. Soon enough the red haze slowly fades away from Mina' eyes. Her body visibly relaxes.

Mina looks around and sees the damage she's done. She drops her head.

"I'm sorry." Mina says to Teague.

"It is ok trust me I've done much worst. But what I would like to know is what got you so angry?" Teague says loosening his hold on her.

"I'll explain but not here." Mina responds.

Teague nods and teleports them both to his room. He sits down on his bed and puts her in his lap. He rubs his thumb in a circular movement on her back while he puts her head under his chin.

"So what happened?" Teague asks softly.

"I went to my house to get some things. When I went to my mother and my brother's room all of their things were missing. I went to the storage room and it was empty. I did the flashback trick you taught me and I saw… I saw the group and Constance with all of their stuff. They made a fire and burned it all. When Nan asked how is the fire not burning anything else Constance told them that they were using my family's bodies for the fire to know what to burn. They burned my family. They took their bodies from me and burned them. I was so angry I saw a red haze and I lost control. I destroyed a lot of things in my house. Then I came here and destroyed things." Mina explains not looking up at Teague.

"I understand your anger now. I would've done way more damage than this so you were still somewhat in control." Teague says.

Mina grips on to Teague to try to stop shaking. Her feelings of anger and sadness are just overwhelming her. Teague pulls her from underneath his chin and makes her look at him.

"Hey hey listen to me, don't worry, we'll make them suffer for everything that they've done. I promise." Teague says.

Mina nods at Teague and he gives her a light kiss on the forehead. She goes back to hugging him. They had a few minutes of silence until Teague chuckles a little. Mina pulls back and asks what.

"Well I was just thinking about today. I couldn't do anything for a good majority of the day because of how much power I was getting in such little time. I wonder what my little dark queen was doing over there." Teague says with a smirk.

Mina blushes and says, "Well I came up with a plan to get you more power. So first I broke up the group by turning them against each other. Then I threatened my teacher. I stole a girl's phone and set up Savannah so she could flirt with Brody in front of Nan. This got the two in a fight and detention. I cheated on my math test. I stole the answer sheet and put it in Savannah's bag. I started a food fight. I threatened my principle and tried to kill him. And I spread rumors and started problems for people." Mina lists off.

"So that's why you didn't want me watching you." Teague says.

"Yeah I wanted it to be a surprise." Mina responds.

"Well a surprise it was. You are just amazing. Thanks to you I have so much power. No one can even come close to my power. I have enough power to take over both planes with a snap of my fingers." Teague says with an evil grin.

"That is perfect. I told you I would get you all the power you needed." Mina says then kisses him. It was short but sweet.

"So tell me love how soon can we start our revenge?" Mina asks.

"Try tomorrow." Teague replies.

"Really?" Mina asks lighting up.

"Really. Soon everyone will be bowing down to us. And anyone who tries to stop us will be destroyed." Teague answers.

Mina smiles a wicked mile. Then she kisses Teague while leaning so he falls on his back. Teague wraps his arms around her mid back and pulls her closer.

The couple pulls away after a few minutes and talk about their plan for tomorrow.

The two planes have no idea what is coming their way.

 **Indeed narrator. The dark couple has a plan to take over. Will it work? Can anyone stop them? We have to wait to next time to find out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys. I was unusually busy hence why I didn't update. Anywho this is the second to last chapter. I can't believe its 21 chapters already. You know when I first planned it, it was only 21 chapters but I added one chapter towards the middlish end of the story. So you guys got yourself an extra chapter and didn't even know it.**

 **To Guest: I hope their plan work too. ;-D XD**

 **To themagicalmarissa: I cried while writing it. I was like "Why did I write this? That was so sad." You know it's funny I'll cry more with a story than I will with a movie. But if you cried that meant I did my job.**

 **To xXMADD1EXx: I'm sorry. I updated now. But I will not go down for your death. Though I know what that feels like to die of waiting.**

 **Also my review problem is fixed. Yay.**

 **Mina's Pov**

Today is going to be amazing. I finally get to have my revenge on everyone who's hurt me before. And soon Teague will finally get what belongs to him. The throne. This day will go down in history. This day will be the start of a new reign. Of a new order. Who would've thought that I, Mina Grimm, would help bring Teague, the dark prince and the story himself, into power. But what can I say anything can happen with a Grimm **(A/N: I used those exact words in Slowly Evil. "Anything can happen with a Grimm" Hey what can I say that's me for ya.)**

I get off of my bed and walk to my mirror. The gold streaks in my hair sparkle and glimmer slightly along with the gold specks in my eyes. I look at my clothes. These are definitely not good enough for today. I turn my regular pants in to a long black skirt with a slit showing my right leg up to my knee. It is loose so I can move freely. It looks like a wrap around skirt so the black is not to dark. It almost looks gray since it is a see through material. I change my regular shirt into a black halter top fitting in all the right places yet still a little loose. To top it off I put a beautiful blue pedant necklace on. It is the color of Teague's eyes. It stands out which is perfect.

I walk away from my mirror content with how I look. I then snap my fingers and I am in Teague's room.

"Oh Teague." I say in a sing song voice.

Suddenly I feel someone grab my waist and pull me.

"You look stunning in that outfit." He whispers huskily in my ear. He kisses my ear and continues down to my neck.

"Is now really the time to do this to me?" I say trying to not give in to the pleasure.

He must've heard it in my voice because he chuckles and then says, "Making me wait is just going to make it harder to resist later on. Because the longer I wait, the more I will do."

"I'll take my chances my later." I say.

"Ok have it your way." He says and finally lets me go.

I turn around and look at him. He is wearing a black tunic but this one is different than his others. It has hints of blue in it. As in the designs on it are a dark blue. His pants are black. His hair is gelled back giving him a princely look. And boy does it look good on him.

"I see you're ready." He says with his famous and attractive smirk.

"As are you." I reply.

"Well than shall we go?" He asks bowing.

"We shall." I respond curtsying.

Teague takes my hand and snaps his fingers. We appear in the woods on the human plane. Not too far from here is the newest godmothers' guild. They moved to another location because they were afraid that since I knew where the other one is I may attack it. But moving won't help save them.

I look at Teague and nod. He nods back and disappears.

I walk to where the guild is located. I get there and stop at the front. I wonder how I should get their attention. Then I get an idea. I send very bright and blinding lights into the guild. I count down from three and I see everyone running out.

"Well what do you know everyone is here." I say with a clap.

"Mina, what are you doing here?" Constance asks.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you guys?" I reply with a laugh. I see Constance shudder.

I finish laughing and say, "So because I am so nice, I'll give you all a choice. You can bow down to me and admit defeat and I'll only kill you Constance or you can all fight me and die."

Constance glares at me. No one answers me. Then Constance starts singing. I feel the music trying to get a hold of me. I fight the urge to listen to the music and shake it off. I send her flying back.

"Trying to use your singing against me. A siren. A creature known for using the lure which humans usually say is a siren's song. Do you know how ironic that sound?" I say.

"But since you try to attack me basically I guess you all chose to go against me." I continue.

Everyone immediately gets into a fighting position. Though this is like over a hundred people against one person, I just smirk.

"Give me your best shot." I challenge.

Soon I have everything coming at me at once. Everything but the kitchen sink. Wait I spoke to soon, a stupid troll just threw one at me. I just dodge everything with grace. Not one thing can hit me. When they see that nothing is working, they all stop for a moment.

"My turn." I say.

In five minutes I have every single one of them down on the ground and defeated. I walk over to Constance.

"Well that was fun, but now it's time for you to say goodbye." I say with an evil smile.

I get ready to kill her but then I feel a sharp pain in my back. I turn around quickly to see Ever, Nix, Nan and Brody.

"What do you know the group is all back together." I say in a mocking tone.

"You bet we are and we are going to take you down." Ever says.

"How cute you think you can stop me." I reply.

Ever runs toward me and throws a punch. So that's the type of fight she wants. I dodge her punch and high kick her but she move away from the kick. She comes closer again and start throwing rapid punches at me. I block all of them but one and get hit in my jaw. Our places switch and I am the one throwing punches. I get a good hit in her cheek and she is caught off guard a little. I use that and in a swift movement I drop kick her.

I am about to hit her again but I am brought to the ground by Brody and Nix knocking me down like this is football. I see them help Ever up. I was about to get up until Nan decides to full out kick me in my side. I try to get up again but I was kicked back down by Ever. This kept happening until I finally had enough.

"Enough." I growl.

I grab Nan's foot before she can kick me again and pulled her down. When Ever was about to kick me again I move out of the way. I jump up furious. How dare they. I see Brody coming towards me and I grab his hand and flip him over. Nix decides to try and I kick him in his face. He instantly falls to the ground.

I soon finish attacking them. They look pitiful. Their clothes are ripped and they have bruises everywhere. I turn and walk over to Ever since she is on the other side from everyone and grab her face.

"Well what are you waiting for? Kill me already." She spits out.

"Kill you. Heavens no darling. I'm not going to kill you." I reply sweetly with a light chuckle.

"You're not going to kill me?" She asks weary.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to give you a fate worse than death." I answer losing all sweetness in my voice.

I see her pale slightly and I give her a toothy evil grin. It's not as frightening as Teague's since my teeth are not hella sharp like his but frightening enough.

I let go of her face and she drops. I turn away from her walking back to the defeated godmothers. I look from the corner of my eye and see Ever getting up and running towards me. I easily catch her by the neck and throw her to where all the others are.

"No, no, no. Bad Ever." I say shaking my finger.

"Are you having fun playing with your toys my love?" I hear.

I turn and see Teague appear from the woods. I know he was watching.

"They're all broken." I reply childishly with a pout.

Before he could reply a forest sprite godmother shouts, " MEI WOULD BE SO DISAPPOINTED IN YOU! SHE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU AND YET HERE YOU ARE DATING HER KILLER! YOU SAY YOU ARE DOING ALL OF THIS FOR YOUR FAMILY BUT REALLY YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A SELFISH GIRL WHO DIDN'T DESREVE YOUR FAMILY OR MEI!"

I feel my restraint snap and I suddenly appear in front of the sprite. I kill her brutally without a second thought. I was about to go crazy and lose control again but I feel someone grab my arm gently. I see it's Teague and I immediately calm down.

"Can we go now?" I ask with my puppy dog eyes.

"Only after you put away all of your toys." Teague replies.

"Fine." I huff like a child.

I make a big clear box and put everyone in it. I put the lid on it and walk over to it.

"Don't worry I won't leave you here. I'm going to let you watch your worlds fall first." I say.

I turn towards Teague and say, "All done. Now can we leave?"

"Yes we can leave now." He replies.

I walk over to him and grab his hand.

"Bye bye." I say waving to my victims.

Teague and I disappear and we continue to take over the human plane. And I made sure that my victims saw everything in their little prison.

 **We are going to skip to the Fae plane now since I don't really have an idea on how to write them taking over the Human plane. But just know that they did and I repeat did take over the human plane. (Not every human is dead just a few. No one from her school though. They are all alive.)**

Teague and I appear on the Fae plane. Apparently as we just found out, the Fates found out somehow about what we were planning to do. So they put their entire army in front of the palace trying to protect them and the entire Fae plane.

We sneak over and take a soldier. It is easy to tie him up and take him with no one noticing.

"What do you two want?" He asks.

"We just want to talk that's all." Teague say with his 'I'm about to kill you' smile.

"I refuse to answer or reply to anything you ask. You two are the enemies." He says boldly. Hey I'll give him credit for bravery.

"You're brave telling us that. And I understand why you would say that. So how about we make a deal. I say sweetly.

 **(A/N: We should all know by now that Mina' deals are never good for the other person. Mainly since they don't accept it.)**

"What is it?" He asks cautiously.

"It's simple. You tell us what your orders were and I'll set you free. But if you don't I'll just kill you myself and find another person to tell us." I reply with a murderous glint in my eyes.

He gulps and hesitate. My hand snakes around his throat and start to apply pressure slowly.

"Fine I'll tell you." He says quickly.

"Good I knew you would accept my deal." I say releasing his neck.

"We were all given orders by the king and queen to kill the prince. Once the prince is dead we must capture his mate and put her in the dungeons to suffer and die." He says.

My eye twitches slightly. They were willing to kill their own son. Granted I am very mad that they wanted to make me suffer but to stoop low enough and try to kill their son. That really makes me mad. I snap back to realty when I hear an inhumane growl come from Teague. He looks like he is about to destroy everything.

"Very well. You completed your end of the deal and I will complete mine." I say.

I release him from his rope. I see the hope in his eyes. But then it turns to fear when I raise him off the ground.

"What are you doing we had a deal." He says.

"I know and I'm doing my part. I said I would set you free that doesn't mean alive." I say.

Horror strikes his face as he squirms trying to get away. With a simple movement of my hand he I dead just like that.

I turn back to Teague and see him looking beyond irate.

"I will kill every single one of them." He says. His voice sounds so cold and scary I almost felt afraid. But then I remember that Teague wouldn't hurt me even if he did lose control. And trust me, it seems like he's losing control.

He grabs my hand and we appear in front of the palace. All of the soldiers and guards see us and start to attack. I step aside knowing what is about to happen. Teague easily and brutally kills every last one of them.

I mean he broke every single bone in their body. He slowly tortured them until they begged for death. And yet when he was finish he still had a lot of power and energy. Taking over one plane and viciously killing hundreds of thousands of soldiers can really take a hit on you. Yet Teague look like he is just getting warmed up.

We walk in to the palace. Teague still seems out of control so I turn him around and kiss him on the lips. I feel him relax and get in to the kiss. I pull away a little after.

"As amazing as it is to see you lose control I think you may want to have some control for this one." I say.

"You're right. I think I'll enjoy it more if I'm in control." He replies.

I nod and then disappear but I am really off to the sidelines watching. Just like he did for me on the human plane.

I follow him unseen to the throne room. He stops in front of his parents who right now know they are about to die.

"So mother father you tried to kill me." He says in his princely voice.

"Not only that you tried to torture my queen and let her die a miserable death." He continues. It is deadly scary of how polite he sounds right now. If you didn't know him you would've never thought he was an evil person.

Before his parents can even say a word he throws tem across the room. He starts to attack them while they try to defend themselves. And let's just say they are doing a horrible job.

I leave midway during the beat down to gather the entire Fae plane to the palace. Which is not hard considering what I can do. I get back a few minutes later and give Teague the signal that it's done. He understand and brings his parents to the palace balcony where the whole Fae plane can see.

I walk next to him and he raises his parents in the air so everyone can see how defeated they are. I hear the gasps and murmurs throughout the crowd.

He drops them to the ground. They stand up as if to how that they are not done yet.

"Now bow done to me and my queen or die a very excruciating and degrading death." He says callously.

They look at each other as if they are trying to see which option is worse. They soon hesitantly get down and start to bow. Then I hear them say, " All hail the dark king and queen."

I am actually surprised to hear them say that. I'm surprised that they bowed. I thought Teague would have to kill them.

I turn to the crowd and see every single one of them bow down and say "All hail the dark king and queen." It is amazing. They continue chanting together. Everyone is bowing. I mean yeah on the human plane they all bowed but it is even more amazing on the Fae plane. They are bowing to a Grimm. The very family line that tried to lock them here forever.

I look at Teague with a very big grin on my face. But not an evil grin. It is a childish grin. The same grin my brother gave when he got his comic book.

"We won Teague. We won." I say happily.

He grabs me in his arm and looks down at me with his bright blue eyes boring in to mine.

"Yes we did." He says with his own smile. But it is not big like mine.

He leans down and kisses me. This isn't a lustful kiss like we usually do. This is a sweet, loving, passionate kiss that they do in the movies.

Finally I get my happy ending with my dark prince.

 **Wow that was a chapter. Anyone glad that they won? Anyone mad? Let me know please. Anywho we have one more chapter left, which is an epilogue since I want to close this story out right. It will basically tell you the finishing things. You'll see. Until next time and let's hope next time is soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Are you guys ready for the final chapter? This chapter is an epilogue as mentioned before. I just want to say thank you guys so much for all of the amazing reviews and favorites/follows. It really does mean a lot to me. Warning I kind of have trouble with my tenses so this may get confusing since this is not written in a point of view. Sorry.**

So that is the story my children of how the dark king and queen came to rule. One event turned the tables over so quickly. Now you are probably wondering how their rule turned out. Well let me explain.

Shortly after the couple came in to power they got married. The prince now king proposed to his queen in the royal garden while the sun was setting. It brought tears to her eyes and she immediately answered yes. It turned out to be a marvelous wedding. Everyone on the Fae plane was invited but not to have a good time. They were forced to rejoice over the marriage. Congratulations were said in fear of punishment. When the word was spread to the Human plane everyone really lost hope. There was no chance that the rulers would ever split making it slightly easier for them.

After their marriage, the rulers made rules for all of their subjects. One for example is that Fae can live on the human plane but cannot mess with the humans. That sounds like a nice rule doesn't it? But in realty the rule was only made because it tortured the Fae in a way. When thought about the Grimm family won. The Fae cannot bother any humans anymore. And the Fae hate losing.

All of the rules made came with severe punishments if broken. If a human broke a rule most likely it was a rule the queen came up with and she was the one who enforced the punishment since she knows exactly how to torture them. If it was a Fae who broke the rule most likely it was the king who came with the rule and he was the one who enforced the punishment since he did know the Fae and their weaknesses better.

Nothing was hidden from the rulers. They knew everything that happened even if they weren't there. No one till this day knows how but they do.

The two did everything together. Even during the punishments the other is taken into consideration on whether it is a fitting punishment. Every rule they discuss together. When they made surprise visits on potential trouble makers, it was done together. They decided together whether they should disguise themselves and check or go normally. The two were inseparable.

Now the humans followed every single rule. Not a single one broke the rule. Well later on anyway. A few in the beginning mainly ones who went to school with the queen broke some rules. The queen was delighted to punish them. Ever since then no human breaks the rules in fear of being punished. The Fae on the other hand are not like that. Majority do follow the rules. But there are a few rebels who either hate the fact that the queen is a Grimm or just hate the rules. The king wanted to kill them all but the queen convinced him to let them live. She reasoned that it will be fun to torture them.

The king put his parents in the dungeons and forced them to work as servants. He really was going to keep them alive and well but when he found out that day of the orders they gave, all mercy for them was gone. To him they are just worthless servants that deserve what they got.

The queen still mourns sometimes over her lost family but she tries to keep her mind off of it. Only on the day her family actually died does she lock herself in her room and just think. On that one day the dark queen goes back to being that teenage girl who watched her family die. She goes back to the mourning she had the day after their death. She doesn't acknowledge the darkness in her. She doesn't pay attention to the fact that she is a queen nor does she realize that she is a wife to a loving husband. She goes back to her human ways. She puts back on her glamour and lay in her bed. Sometimes she'll cry the other times she won't.

The first few times it happened her husband tried to comfort her and to get her back in to her normal ways. After a few tries he realized that nothing he can do will help her. It pains him to see her go back to her previous ways. On that day he continues to do the normal stuff he usually does. He knows he cannot get her to come out. And he knows she won't let him stay with her for too long. When he is with her she acts like he is not there. She'll lay in his arms numbly and won't say a word. It became a routine for her. She always did go back to normal the next day but on that day the feelings of remorse she holds in all year come back to her. The king knows that it will always affect her but he knows he will always be there for her.

The queen when she is not mourning can be found as the same evil, dark person she is known to be. Sometime after the planes were taken over she let her prisoners go. She made it her goal to continue torturing them. Only one did she kill. The muse. The killed her for destroying everything she had left to remember her family. The others she let them run. But not free. She told all of her subjects that four of those people were the reason she became like this. If it weren't for them she would've never joined the former prince and helped him become a ruler. The two wouldn't have even dated if weren't for them. When the people found out about this they started hunting them down to kill them. Both Fae and human wanted them dead.

Because of everyone wanting to kill them, the four had to go into hiding. They are constantly on the run since nowhere is safe for them. Everyone hates them. To find food and shelter they have to disguise themselves. Even then they can't stay for too long fearing that someone will recognize them. Or worst the king and queen themselves would find them and torture them.

So that is what happened once the dark couple came in to power. This is just a lesson for all of us. Not all fairy tales have a happy ending that everyone likes. Sometimes their forever can be… twisted.

 **And that is the conclusion of A Twisted Forever. Thank you all for reading my story. I'm thinking about writing other stories for different categories probably two. But I love this series so much so I won't completely leave it. I will most likely write another story for this fantastic series but until then who knows. Don't worry though. I will still be reading you guys amazing stories. They are too good not to read them. See ya guys(and gals).**


End file.
